


We Found Something [Completo]

by Nathy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pokemon | The Strongest Mega Evolution
Genre: Complete, F/M, Marissonshipping week 2017
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy/pseuds/Nathy
Summary: "Encontramos "algo", no sé muy bien lo que es... ¿Quieres descubrirlo conmigo?" 》[Marissonshipping Week 2017 / 03 Abril - 09 Abril]Día 01: Primera Cita || Día 02: Protegiendo al otro || Día 03: Abrazo || Día 04: Atardecer || Día 05: Mega evolución || Día 06: Hijos || Día 07: Momento Favorito. [Completo]





	1. Primera Cita / No es una típica cita

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente esto es un fanfic para la Marissonshipping Week 2017 que se organizó en Tumblr. Cada capitulo es independiente, y lean las notitas en (*) son por si no entienden algo, ahí se aclaran. Trataré en lo posible publicar cada día que corresponda, aunque me caigan los exámenes de inicio de semestre o lo que sea.
> 
> Dejado de lado las formalidades. ¡Feliz Marissonshipping Day 2017! Joder (?) Estoy realmente feliz por el recibimiento que tuvo mientras lo promocionaba en Tumblr y Deviant Art, es como si quisieran una excusa para volver a dibujar sobre ellos o escribir. Estoy algo nerviosa por ver como avanza esto durante la semana, y por como me quedaran los capítulos.
> 
> Es el primer Marissonshipping Week que participaré tan activamente.
> 
> En fin, les dejo el primer capitulo, disfrútenlo, digieranlo, saboreenlo y, sobre todo, ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (*) Edades Alain: 20 ; Mairin: 15.  
> (**) Mairin ya admitió sus sentimientos, sin embargo; Alain aún no los aclara. Así que ambos están en un limbo con sus emocioné que suelen pasar a segundo plano por el entrenamiento de Mairin y la investigación de Alain sobre la Mega evolución.  
> (***) Ellos atrapan nuevos pokemon es cada región que visitan, Alain permuta a los pokes de su equipo con los nuevos (excepto a Charizard) Mairin hace lo mismo (y se lleva a Chespie con ella)

** We Found Something **

**I.-** _Primera Cita_ || “ **No es una típica cita”**

.

.

**D** ecir que estaba nervioso era ser muy suave, ya iban cuatro veces que se miraba en el espejo para revisar su cabello y ropa, que no pareciera que se había pasado toda la mañana en buscar un atuendo que le quedara bien y a la vez pareciera casual. Y sólo podía notar los nervios en su rostro.

Era increíble y a la vez estúpido como una salida por la ciudad común y corriente que sólo se le cambiaba el nombre provocaba tantas cosas, de un "salgamos por ahí" a "Si gano, quiero una cita".

Con el tiempo, ella se había vuelto mucho más impulsiva, y parece que él cedía con mayor facilidad.

– ¿Qué piensas, Charizard?

Su mejor amigo, que está sentado en el suelo con algunos bocadillos para pokémon, le miró por completo por ya cuarta vez en una hora, lo pensó unos minutos y asintió aprobando el conjunto sencillo.

– Si, ya estas cansado de esto – Suspiró Alain, colocando sus brazos en su cadera.

¿Por qué tenía que decir cita? Si fuese como siempre, ahora mismo no estaría así. Maldita niña, y maldita sea su buena estrategia en el gimnasio.

– A aprendido muy bien. – Gruño por lo bajo. Aunque verla ser tan fuerte en batalla gracias a sus consejos le alegraba.

El gruñido de Charizard lo hizo volver a la realidad, movió la cabeza para despejar su mente, ahora tiene que ver dónde la llevará, no conoce muy bien Teselia, y es la primera vez que están en Ciudad Porcelana.

De hecho, cuando llegaron lo primero que ella hizo fue ir al gimnasio a retar al líder, se tomó la molestia de estudiarlo y ordenar varios posibles escenarios en su cabeza, más que nada en caso de que las cosas se complicaran, aunque con todo lo que aprendió en las regiones anteriores y con los consejos de, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, otras personas a parte de él, ella lograba salir adelante.

Tal parece que de los dos, ella es quien mantiene mayor potencial como entrenadora al no saber bien que dirección tomar en su camino. Su curiosidad la hacía aprender un poco de todo lo que le rodeaba y lo combinaba cuando podía.

Alain se dio cuenta que, otra vez, estaba divagando.

– Alain – Escuchó desde la puerta del baño, un tono similar al que ella usó ayer después de vencer al líder de gimnasio. – ¿Ya?

– Sale de una vez – Se rió él por el cambio de tono a uno ligeramente avergonzado.

La puerta del baño se abrió con cuidado, los ojos de Mairin fue lo primero que pudo apreciar, hasta que el gruñido de un Darumaka que salió rodando del baño llamó su atención. El pequeño rodó hasta los pies de Charizard, dio un salto para reincorporarse y le sonrió.

– Maka, no molestes a Charizard – Advirtió Mairin saliendo de una vez del baño y tomando entre sus brazos al pokémon tipo fuego.

En cuanto Maka se percató de que descansaba en los brazos de su entrenadora, ocultó sus patas y cerró los ojos, Mairin sintió como la temperatura de su pokémon bajaba.

– Ya se durmió...

– ¿Pensaste en algún lugar al que quieras ir?

– Hay una heladería famosa en la ciudad. Necesito probar esos helados

– Suena bien para mi.

– Aunque, esto no parece una cita...

Alain se tensó un momento, enfocando su mirada en la joven. Esperó unos minutos a que ella continuara explicando su idea.

– Es que ir a comer helado no es muy diferente de lo que hacemos otras veces.

– Iremos a pasear por la ciudad.

– Eso también lo hacemos. Lo que la gente hace en las citas nosotros ya lo hacemos cuando viajamos.

– Entonces, ¿para qué quieres una cita?

– No sé, siempre dicen que las citas con el chico que te gusta te hacen sentir nerviosa y ansiosa.

Escuchar nuevamente de su parte esa frase de "Me gustas" tensa sus músculos, lo deja pasar por que no es lo primordial, nos es eso a lo que debe ponerle atención por ahora. Traga saliva para calmarse un poco y le susurra con cuidado:

– Pero...

– Pero no me siento así -- Se sincera ella, y algo dentro de Alain se irrita -- ¿Tú estás nervioso Alain?

Si, lo está, muy nervioso y ansioso por que no sabe como demonios es que una palabra cambiaba tanto su estado. Aunque trató con todas sus fuerzas de parecer normal, de que esto sólo era una salida más con ella. ¿Por qué no podía ser así? Por que Alain entiende todo lo que implica esa palabra, y que lo que siempre hicieron como amigos ahora lo hacen con otro motivo, otra fuerza mueve sus pensamientos, una fuerza que le hace querer salir corriendo pero que no le permite mover las piernas.

Charizard gruñe, para llamar la atención de Mairin, ella avanza a paso lento por la sala hasta el pokémon y le acaricia la cabeza con cariño.

– ¿Tú que piensas Charizard?

Otro gruñido seguido de una sonrisa, que ella interpreta como un "salgan y diviertanse"

– Si, eso haremos.

– ¿Quieres dejarlo para otro día?

– No, salgamos. Una cita, una salida como antes ¿realmente importa la etiqueta?

Una vena de hincha en la frente del entrenador, advirtiendo como ella le pone de los nervios ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila? ¿Cómo puede decir cita con esa sonrisa pacifica?

Alain se acercó hasta Mairin colocando su mano sobre su cabeza, despeinando su cabello rojizo de paso, y haciendo presión sobre ella. Se siente irritado, por su culpa se siente ridículo e irritado.

– Entonces no estés por ahí diciendo " _cita, cita_ " sin pensar en los demás.

– A-Alain – Se queja ella tomando su mano – ¿Por qué–ay estás tan enojado?

Retira su mano, traga aire y le da la espalda sin querer contarle nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza justamente ahora. Él sí estaba nervioso por esto, sí estaba ansioso y otras cosas estúpidas se le cruzaron por la cabeza por culpa de su petición idiota.

Mairin regresa a Maka a su pokeball y se soba la cabeza haciendo un pequeño puchero, no entiende por qué está así de irritado, solo puede mirar a Charizard por algo de consejo o apoyo moral para esta situación, no encuentra mucho más que una pequeña negación por su parte y los pasos pesados de Alain por la habitación.

– Te espero afuera – Dice como último comentario antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Ella espera unos segundos en silencio, cuando siente que él ya no entrará en la habitación por sorpresa deja que sus rodillas cedan y cae al suelo.

– No entiendo – Le murmura a la pokeball en su mano.

.

.

.

**B** ajó las escaleras del segundo piso del centro pokémon, se aseguró de que la enfermera cuidara de alguno de sus pokémon y llevó – sólo por si acaso – a uno nuevo que capturó, además de Unfezant, de seguro él estará feliz de volar por cielos natales. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la chica bajó también, detrás de ella viene Charizard, ambos buscan a Alain con la mirada hasta que lo ven cerca de la recepción principal.

– ¿Aún quieres ir? – Le pregunta ella desde una distancia prudente, Alain asiente con tranquilidad, Mairin aun no sabe por qué está tan molesto, pero presiente que es por algo que dijo, así que trata de no tentar más el animo del chico. – Los helados nos esperan.

Alain metió a Charizard dentro de su pokeball y la guardó junto a las otras dos que lleva consigo. La enfermera se despidió de los entrenadores.

El mar es lo primero que pueden ver al salir, su extenso territorio y el puente por el que cruzaron antes, los barcos en los puertos principales y sus marinos descargando la mercancía junto a algún que otro entrenador que se coló por ahí, los residentes, los turistas y los entrenadores junto a varios pokémon completamente nuevos para los entrenadores.

Teselia tiene mucho que ofrecer, y lo notaban con ver solamente está ciudad. Aunque ahora están para otra cosa.

Mairin es quien avanza primero, comenzando a contarle más o menos su enfrentamiento contra Camus, Alain no fue a ver su batalla pues como era parte de una apuesta, se decidió que no fuese al encuentro -seguro él no se aguanta y le daba algún consejo en medio de la batalla- Ella volvió a mostrarle la medalla con orgullo.

– Camus es fuerte, fue muy divertido enfrentarme a él.

– Ojalá hubiese visto tu batalla – Le comentó Alain – Estoy seguro que aun hay aspectos que mejorar de tus estrategias.

– Alegrate por mi. – Se queja.

Alain deja de caminar, ella le imita, se asegura de verle a los ojos y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa pronuncia sólo para ella.

– Felicidades, Mairin.

Él reanudó su camino, mantuvo la mirada en el horizonte, con la excusa de no conocer bien la ciudad, pero en realidad, necesitaba esquivar la brillante mirada de Mairin tras decirle esas simples palabras.

Ella quedó unos segundos anonadada, Alain ya la había felicitado ayer cuando le mostró la medalla recién ganada, pero ahora se sentía diferente, más que un halago, ¿Es por la cita? ¿Es por eso, no?

– Por qué me hace esto – Susurra cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Es por que no se lo esperaba ¿cierto? Por que él se lo dijo desprevenida.

.

.

.

**L** a Porceheladería no está muy lejos del Centro pokémon, aunque su popularidad fue reflejada en cuanto ellos llegaron a la Calle de la Moda, un publico enorme obstaculizaba el pequeño local y apenas dejaba pasar a los residentes que poco o ningún interés tienen en lo que pasaba ahí.

– Así que... – Murmura Alain.

– ¡Por qué está tan lleno! – Se queja ella, gruñe después de eso y avanza hacia el centro de la multitud a zancadas que sorprenden a Alain.

– Espera un momento – Pero es tarde, ella ya está atravesando a la gente.

Desde el centro, por donde se puede apreciar un pequeño carrito de helados, hay una muchacha vestida con un exagerado traje rosa de mesera, en su mano derecha sostiene un megáfono y apunta hacia la multitud.

– GRACI-AS – Toda la gente se cubre los oídos y ella aleja su voz del aparato, da una pequeña disculpa con la mirada y ajusta el volumen – ¡Gracias a todos por venir!, hoy es el aniversario de la heladería, y hemos organizado un pequeño torneo para ustedes, el primer premio es una dotación anual de Porcehelados para los ganadores, ¡Escucharon bien, es un torneo de parejas! Así que busquen un compañero para la ocasión.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, la gente comenzaba a buscarse entre sí, hasta que la chica volvió a hablar.

– Las bases del concurso se las entregaremos aquí mismo y pueden inscribirse de inmediato, el torneo será de batallas dobles ¡Preparen sus mejores estrategias dobles! Y ¡DIVIÉRTANSE COMO NUNCA!

Alain pudo ver entre la gente como Mairin trataba de salir sin ser aplastada. Aunque por su poca altura y lo delgada que es no le costó pasar entre la multitud, finalmente ella pudo llegar hasta el entrenador.

Él pensó por un momento que este contratiempo la desanimaría, que cambiarían de heladería y seguirían el plan original.

– ¡Participemos! – Ella extendió los papeles con las bases y la hoja para inscribirse en el torneo – ¡Ganaremos, estoy segura!

Estúpido de su parte pensar eso, ella ya conoce el gusto por las batallas y nunca se niega a una.

– Me lo temía – Mintió, pero la mueca en la cara de Mairin lo vale, ella se queja un poco pero le acerca de todas formas las bases del concurso.

– Esto si parece una cita – Le dice como broma.

– Es mejor – Le contesta Alain.

Siempre dan paseos por las ciudades, y van a comer helados, pero participar en torneos locales no por obligación, sin tomarlo como un entrenamiento o por algún objeto que necesiten en su investigación, sólo por diversión.

"Torneo de Ciudad Porcelana, ¡Porcehelados a montón!

Bases:

Cada entrenador sólo puede tener un pokémon en su equipo.

El pokémon usado no debe exceder el nivel 22.

La batalla termina si uno de los pokémon del otro se debilita.

No se pueden usar objetos en batalla, ni los pokémon pueden cargar con alguno.

Si un pokémon sale del campo de batalla será considerado "fuera de combate"

Los combates tienen un limite de tiempo de 5 minutos a reloj"

– No parece difícil, ¿Traes contigo a Whirlipede?

– Casualmente – Afirma Alain tocando la pokéball con su mano.

– Maka viene conmigo – Ella sonríe, le entiende la solicitud al chico para que este la complete.

Alain le pide que se de la vuelta y usar su espalda como mesa, y con un lápiz – sabe Arceus de donde salió – él comienza a rellenar los campos solicitados, el nombre, la región de origen, el nombre del pokémon y su especie.

Entregaron la solicitud, y ya solo les quedaba esperar que el torneo iniciara, con un margen de 20 minutos para el primer combate de ellos. Hasta que un par de entrenadores los encararon, parecía que aún estaban procesando a la persona que tienen delante, ignorando a Mairin.

– ¿Es él? – Preguntó uno, no muy disimulado.

– ¡Claro que es él, idiota! – Le gritó el otro dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

– Esta fama tuya por ganar la Liga Kalos es un poco molesta – Le murmuró Mairin, obviando la emoción en los rostros de los entrenadores.

– No es mi culpa – Se excusa Alain aunque la sonrisa de superioridad adorna su rostro al instante.

Ella mira hacia otro lado, más por culpa del fuerte brinco en su pecho por esa sonrisa que por su molestia.

– ¡Usted es Alain! – Gritaron ambos.

El chico asintió sin mucho interés, los dos entrenadores dieron un grito de asombro y se murmuraron cosas que ninguno logró escuchar bien por la velocidad y emoción con la que hablaron.

– ¿Participará en el torneo?

– Claro.

– ¿Significa que tendremos la oportunidad de luchar contra usted?

– Si ganan suficientes combates – Contesta Mairin colocándose muy cerca de Alain. – Deben ganar el derecho a luchar contra él.

Ella está fanfarroneando, en venganza por ignorarla antes, Alain lo sabe, pero dadas las circunstancias la deja ser. Porque, aunque no se lo dirá nunca, le gusta que ella alardeé sobre sus habilidades, le gusta escuchar de sus labios que él es invencible, el más fuerte.

Aunque eso no sea cierto y, aún cuando ganó una liga regional, le falta mucho por aprender en el combate.

– ¡Lo lograremos! – Gritan ambos, empuñando sus manos – Ganaremos todos nuestros combates y nos enfrentaremos a Alain.

Con ese grito de guerra, el par de marchó de ahí a planear alguna estrategia que les asegurara la victoria en sus combates.

– Y se olvidaron de mi – Murmura Mairin cruzándose de brazos.

– Demuéstrales que vales la pena tener en cuenta – Le anima Alain colocando su mano sobre su cabeza – En una batalla que no olviden nunca.

– Eso planeo.

.

.

.

**L** a misma chica de antes, acompañada de un par de muchachos que vestían con traje en tonos rojos, se ubican al centro de la Plaza Central Porcelana, justamente detrás de la fuente de agua. Ella trae consigo su megáfono, pronto los concursantes se acercan a la misma esperando instrucciones.

– ¡Los enfrentamientos son al azar!, así que les pedimos a los participantes que estén atentos a sus nombres cuando los llamemos.

Poco a poco los concursantes fueron llamados y las batallas dieron comienzo, la primera ronda de eliminación, rodeo toda la plaza en batallas dobles. Una de las primeras batallas que Alain y Mairin pudieron ver fue la de los chicos de antes, parecen ser hermanos y que sus viajes no habían comenzado hace mucho.

Un Woobat y un Zubat, fueron lanzados al combate por parte de ellos, los otros entrenadores – una pareja – mandaron a Gothita y Solosis, los cinco minutos fueron puestos en el cronometro, el referi miró a ambos lados, asintió y presionó el botón; cuatro minutos cincuenta y nueve segundos.

– ¡Zubat, supersónico! – Ordenó, dando inicio a la pelea.

Las ondas viajaron directamente a Gothita y Solosis. La pareja respondió de inmediato ordenando un ataque en conjunto.

– ¡Psiconda! – Dijo la entrenadora de Solosis.

– ¡Confusión, Gothita!

El rayo multicolor recorre parte del campo pero es esquivado por ambos pokémon voladores. Confusión solo consigne lo mismo, separando a ambos pokémon rivales a cada lado del campo que delimita la batalla.

Zubat fue el elegido para caer en la trampa, por suerte Gothita no fue afectado por el supersónico, así que aprovechando que aun estaba en pleno vuelo lo acorraló en la orilla del campo.

– ¡Doble bofetón! – Gothita acertó el primer golpe, aunque se tomó su tiempo dar el segundo cosa que el entrenador del Zubat se dio cuenta utilizándolo a su favor.

– Mordisco ¡Ya!

Para cuando el segundo golpe fue ejecutado, Zubat abrió sus fauces para atraparlo, bloqueando el golpe y de paso acertando un eficaz ataque al tipo psíquico. Gothita quedó atrapada por su rival, su entrenador se puso nervioso al ver que su pokémon no iba a ser liberado tan fácil.

– ¡Gothita, destructor! ¡Has que te suelte!

Repetidos golpes cayeron sobre el rostro del Zubat pero este no soltaba el pequeño brazo, como si esa fuese su cena. De inmediato la entrenadora optó por ayudar a su compañero.

– Solosis, ayuda a Gothita, ¡Poder Oc...!

Pero la orden fue demasiado larga como para completarse.

– ¡Tornado! – Y el entrenador del Woobat fue mucho más rápido que ella. – ¡Mantenlos alejados!

Solosis quedó al margen del campo de combate, ya dos minutos habían pasado del inicio del combate, la ventaja de tipos jugó la primera carta y parte del combate era de ellos.

Pero aun no es suficiente. Si ellos quieren luchar contra Alain, deben asegurar una victoria aplastante, como él en la Liga Kalos.

– Zubat, neblina.

De su boca y sin soltar el brazo del pokémon, comienza a salir una bruma blanca y gruesa nublando la vista del tipo psíquico y ocupando al tipo volador, por fin el destructor – o eso cree el entrenador – hace que Zubat suelte a Gothita. La niebla oculta a los rivales del otro, Gothita corre hasta llegar junto a Solosis.

– ¡Supersónico! – Escuchan detrás de la niebla, las ondas de sonido llegan justo a Gothita, quien esta vez no puede liberarse del efecto, sus ojos pierden el horizonte y ya no sabe hacia donde correr.

– ¡Gothita! ¿Estás bien, puedes atacar?

– ¡Solosis, resguarda a Gothita! – Ordena la entrenadora y su pokémon no espera nada más, usando su cuerpo como escudo. – Será mejor que te calmes, la niebla se disipará pronto o lo harán ellos con su siguiente ataque.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella sonrió, su mirada no se despegó del campo de combate; la niebla está a mitad del campo, ella calculaba por lo menos un par de metros de ancho como para que las siluetas no se vieran y esperaba que esto fuese en ambos sentidos. Debió ser cosa de suerte que acertaran el supersónico, seguramente calcularon la ubicación de Zubat en proporción a la velocidad en que Gothita corriera, saben que ambos querían mantener cerca a ambos pokémon y hacer ataque combinados de tipo psíquico, lo intuyeron con el primer ataque.

Ese error fue de ella, lo admite. Ahora, con esa capa tapando la visión de ambos bandos era cosa de tiempo para que atacaran con el segundo tipo de ambos pokémon rivales; sólo les quedan ataques a distancia.

– Solosis, recuperación. – Ella no perdió tiempo, debía esperar el ataque enemigo para averiguar su ubicación y atacar, ademas de esperar que el efecto de la confusión de Gothita pasara.

Lo más peligroso era el mordisco del Zubat, el resto lo podía manejar sola.

Un minuto y medio en el marcador.

– ¡Aire afilado!

Escuchó, buscó con la mirada a la vez que Solosis terminaba de recuperar sus energías. El ataque no logró darle, es más, dio varios metros lejos de la ubicación de los tipo Psíquico. Ella sonrió, tenía un plan.

– ¡Psiconda! Apunta bien Solosis – La mano de la entrenadora apuntó a la dirección de donde provenía el ataque, Solosis envió su ataque, el cual chocó contra algo. Parecía que había dado en el blanco, eso pensó ella.

Cincuenta segundos en el marcador.

– ¡Aire afilado! – Esta vez lo dijeron ambos entrenadores. Con sigo varios ataques que se acercaron a la posición de los topo psíquico.

– ¿Están lanzando ataques al azar?

– No – Negó ella, no podían ser al azar – Planean algo.

La niebla se esfumó por la cantidad de ataques lanzados sobre el terreno, pudo ver a Woobat lanzando otro aire afilado mientras avanzaba hacia el par de tipo psíquico. Por la velocidad en la que iba ella sólo optó por lanzar un ataque directo, su plan no funcionaría ahora.

– ¡Poder oculto!

Woobat recibió el ataque de lleno. Algo extraño, pues dejó de atacar en cuando poder oculto fue ordenado. ¿Por qué?

– ¡Gothita!

– ¡Mordisco!

Zubat estaba detrás de Woobat, salió de su escondite en cuanto el ataque le dió a su compañero, aprovechando los segundos en que Solosis se recuperaría del ataque y de la confusión de su etrenadora. Esquivó al Solosis mordiendo de inmediato a la aún confundida Gothita quien no pudo hacer nada más que gritar de dolor por el ataque.

– ¡Solosis, usa...!

– Tiempo.

El referí extiende sus brazos hacia ambos lados. Su reloj cuatro ceros marcaban el termino del tiempo, y en el campo de combate aun en pie están Woobat y Zubat, Solosis permaneció en su posición pero la pequeña Gothita esta en el suelo debilitada.

La mano del referí apuntó hacia el par de hermanos que chocaron sus manos en el aire celebrando la victoria. Woobat y Zubat volvieron con sus entrenadores recibiendo felicitaciones de su parte.

La pareja regresó a sus pokémon a sus pokeball y sonrieron cazados, admitiendo la derrota.

– Seguro alcanzamos a ver la batalla de Alain – Dijo uno de ellos.

Dos campos de batalla improvisados más allá y después de una carrera, ambos se encontraron con el final de la batalla de Alain.

– Y con tres minutos completos en el marcador, la victoria es para el dúo Alain-Mairin – Expresó la referí señalando con la mano derecha al par.

Mairin abrazaba a su Darumaka mientras la felicitaba, Alain, en cambio le dio un bocadillo a Whirlipede como premio.

“Terminaron la batalla en dos minutos” Pensaron los hermanos.

.

.

.

**L** a ronda final estaba a la vuelta de un combate para ellos, aun tienen en mente el poco tiempo que necesitaron ellos en su primer combate y que siguieron esa cantidad a lo largo del torneo, como si fuese una declaración de guerra para el resto de participantes.

A duras penar pudieron terminar su ultimo enfrentamiento en menos de 4 minutos, sentían un presión invisible sobre sus hombros tras eso, cada batalla que vieron de ellos, en exactos dos minutos los pokémon de sus rivales yacían muy golpeados o debilitados.

La experiencia de un campeón de liga regional, y lo que sea que tuviese esa chiquilla que lo acompaña, no la conocían pero para hacer de dupla con él debía tener fuerza en los combates.

– En la esquina blanca, tenemos a dos entrenadores, un par de hermanos, conozcan a Luis y Jeff junto a sus Woobat y Zubat.

Antes de darse cuenta ya están en la ronda final, sus pokémon los miran preocupados, y ellos mantienen la mirada hacia el frente, rebosando confianza, tranquilidad y sólo uno de ellos sonríe con inocencia.

La misma chica que antes ignoraron.

– En la esquina negra, dos entrenadores de la lejana región de Kalos, ante ustedes Alain y Mairin con Whirlipede y Maka.

– ¡También es nuestra primera cita! – Grita Mairin hacia la referí. El publico ríe a la vez que Alain parece regañarla por decirlo, ella no parece arrepentida de nada.

La mirada de Mairin va desde su compañero de batalla hacia los chicos de enfrente, les apunta manteniendo su sonrisa y susurra algo que ellos agradecen no comprender. Su mano se extiende hasta dejar los cinco dedos en la mira, poco a poco los baja y sólo deja en alto dos de ellos.

– ¿Una rivalidad? – Pronuncio con diversión la referí. – ¿Será que usaran sólo dos minutos contra Luis y Jeff como en sus batallas anteriores?

– Nos lo buscamos – Dice Luis. Jeff no parece tan tranquilo.

– Tal parece…

.

.

.

Los cinco minutos fueron colocados en el reloj, la mano de la referí se mantuvo en alto, miró a ambos lados, presionó el botón de inicio de su cronómetro a la vez que bajaba el brazo.

– ¡Aire Afilado! – Como si quisieran comenzar con todo, Luis y Jeff ordenaron el ataque al mismo tiempo. La ráfaga de aire doble amenazaba con atacar primero a Whirlipede.

– Desenrollar – El tipo bicho, a pesar de la desventaja comienza a rodar sobre sí mismo para desviar el ataque, y de paso separa a los tipo volador dejándolos a cada lado del campo de batalla.

– ¡Maka, Calcinación!

Mairin optó por lanzar el siguiente ataque, la pequeña Maka adelantó unos pasos y lanzó su ataque, que en combates dobles le da a ambos contrincantes. Tanto Woobat como Zubat recibieron de lleno le calor de las llamas de Calcinación.

– Ese Darumaka será un problema, ¡Zubat, Supersónico!

Las ondas le dieron, confundiéndola de inmediato, la pequeña Maka comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro parecido a un baile.

– Ah, demonios – Se quejó Mairin. – Te lo encargo, Alain.

– Avisame cuando puedas, les diste dos minutos a los pobres.

– Ups…

Medio minuto pasó, Alain tomó aire y lo soltó.

– Whirlipede, Desenrollar. – El bicho se acercaba a la posición del Woobat, pero este lo esquivo dos veces seguidas.

El tipo bicho mantuvo su cuerpo en movimiento Alain calculaba que le quedaban dos más aproximadamente y se terminaría el efecto. Luis y Jeff ordenaron a sus pokémon que se mantuvieran lejos de la superficie para así poder liberarse del ataque, por ahora su prioridad era sacar del camino al Darumaka, a un bicho lo pueden anejar con un par de ataque tipo volador.

O eso pensaron.

– ¡Usa tus antenas para saltar! – Ordenó Alain, dos ataque más, solo necesitaba que whirlipede diea uno al Woobat.

Las pequeñas antenas del pokémon le dieron impulso suficiente como para dar un salto que no se esperó el Woobat, a duras penas esquivó el ataque directo, siendo una de sus alas la afectada. Su vuelo fue más bajo, ahora está muy cerca del suelo.

– ¡El último!

– ¡Woobat, Tóxico!

El ácido salió de la boca del Woobat empapando al tipo bicho que perdió la velocidad de sus vueltas desviando su ataque. No surtió efecto, pero el pokémon psíquico/volador se había salvado de un ataque directo con lo que su entrenador calculaba un 960 de potencia contenida.

Un minuto en el reloj.

– Pudiste usar tornado – Le susurró Jeff. Su hermano rio avergonzado.

– Lo nervios…

– La idiotez.

Whirlipede terminó frente a su entrenador, se sacudió el veneno del cuerpo y fijó su mirada en el Woobat que suspiraba aliviado. Aunque el bicho no está nada contento con la situación.

– ¿Cómo vas Mairin?

– Maka necesita un turno más.

– Bien, ¡Whirlipede, Chirrido!

Las ondas de sonido atacaron al Zubat, quien no pudo mantener la altura de su vuelo quedando más cerca del suelo, casi a la altura del Woobat.

– Están preparando algo, Luis, mantente alerta.

– ¿Te das cuenta que no hemos tocado a ese Whirlipede? – Rio Luis aunque eso no le divertía, Jeff chasqueó la lengua molesto.

– ¿Con eso tienes? – Preguntó Alain, ella solo le dio una sonrisa de lado – Nos queda un minuto.

– ¡Maka, Excavar!

La pequeña Maka que se había quedado al margen del combate, movió su cabeza de un lado al otro concentrándose de una buena vez, y con sus patitas cavó un agujero profundo.

Woobat y Zubat volvieron a alzarse en vuelo, con un poco de dificultad por el daño recibido.

– ¡Whirlipede, Picotazo venenoso al Woobat! – Pequeñas agujas venenosas viajaron hacia el Woobat que las esquivaba con facilidad en el aire.

– ¡Zubat, Supersónico! – Jeff se siente confundido por la poca potencia y precisión con que es lanzado ese ataque en comparación con el desenrollar, sólo trata de continuar con el combate.

– Protección – Ordena Alain con tranquilidad.

– ¡Calcinación! – Grita Mairin, de la tierra salta Darumaka quien no espera ni un segundo y lanza su poderoso ataque tipo fuego que da de lleno en las espaldas de los tipo volador quienes caen al suelo.

Un minuto y medio, Mairin sonríe y Alain baja los hombros.

– Sigues enfadada, ¿eh? – Le comenta con una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

– Para nada. – Contesta ella.

Luis toma el siguiente ataque, si no pueden sacarse al Darumaka de encima, quitaran al Whirlipede de en medio. Le da una mirada a su hermano, y cambian papeles de atacante y defensor.

– Zubat, Niebla hacia Darumaka.

Una gruesa capa de neblina bloquea la vista de la pequeña Maka, Jeff sonríe y le da un toque a su hermano Luis.

– ¡Woobat, Tornado!

El pokémon se levanta del suelo y bate sus alas con fuerza creando un tornado que viaja en dirección al Whirlipede a toda velocidad. Alain reacciona ordenando _protección_ , confiando en que funcione por segunda vez, tanto él como Mairin se sorprenden de que los pokémon de los hermanos se puedan levantar después de la tercera Calcinación.

Para su suerte protección hace efecto y tornado solo queda en un intento de contra ataque.

– ¡Aire afilado! – Vuelve a ordenar Luis.

– Desenrollar.

El ataque vuelve a ser inefectivo por desenrollar, para mala suerte de los hermanos el ataque no se detiene.

– ¡Maka, Excavar!

No han pasado ni diez segundos. Pero Mairin quiere terminar el combate en menos de dos minutos.

Zubat y Woobat alzan el vuelo mucho más que antes, tratan de hacer tiempo y de que el bicho no pueda alcanzarlos con el salto de sus antenas.

Pero, ¿Que sentido tiene que el Darumaka use excavar contra los voladores, tratará de usar calcinación otra vez?

La niebla tampoco deja ver su ya salió del suelo, ahora Jeff se recrimina que dure tanto ese ataque, tal vez debió esfumarlo con aire afilado antes de subir.

Whirlipede no detiene su ataque y corre hacia la niebla para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

– ¡Atenta Maka! – Grita Mairin.

Antes de que Luis pueda comprender todo eso, ve a Whirlipede salir de entre la niebla como un proyectil hacia Woobat, trata de ordenar que lo esquive, pero la velocidad no es solo de un salto con antenas, ¿qué pasó en esa niebla?

El ataque lo golpea, Whirlipede deja de dar vueltas y queda quieto en el aire.

– ¡Picotaso venenoso! – Ordenan desde abajo.

El ataque no es esquivado, Woobat cae al suelo disipando la niebla poco a poco y dejando a Maka con medio cuerpo fuera de la tierra, ha marcas del desenrollas cerca de ella. Luis comprende que usó, aunque Jeff sólo trata de ver si Woobat está consciente.

– Perdimos – Susurra Luis colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, ve confusión en su mirada.

Dos minutos y medio son marcados en el reloj de la referí.

Mairin se mantiene atenta a ordenar un ataque si es que ve movimiento del Woobat, pero Alain coloca su mano en su cabeza y niega.

– ¡Y en dos minutos y medio! ¡Woobat está debilitado, dándole la victoria a Alain y Mairin! – Señala la muchacha apuntando con su brazo hacia el par de la esquina negra.

Mairin relaja sus hombros y deja escapar un suspiro, su mirada se calma. Ve como Maka se acerca a ella corriendo con todas sus fuerzas esperando un nuevo abrazo de su entrenadora y ella los extiende para atraparla.

– ¡Maka, te luciste igual que en el gimnasio!

Whirlipede rueda hasta Alain y cierra sus ojos, él solo quiere descansar en su pokeball. Su entrenador acaricia su lomo con cuidado y lo carga en sus brazos.

Los aplausos llenan la plaza, los nombres de Mairin y Alain son vitoreados con alegría y ellos solo saludan al publico.

.

.

.

**M** airin se deja caer sobre la cama del centro pokémon ocultando su rostro en la cabecera, mueve sus pies contra el colchón aun emocionada por el pequeño torneo que acaba de ganar junto a Alain. Maka está durmiendo en su pokeball, Whirlipede igual, Alain por su parte acaba de salir del baño con la pijama puesta.

– ¡Alain! – Le grita ella, el chico la mira de reojo un segundo y sigue caminando hacia su propia cama. – ¡Es la mejor cita del mundo!

– Fue más el torneo que una cita – Le corrige él sentándose en su cama.

– Pero eso lo hace más divertido, pasear, comer helado, o conversar, son cosas que hacemos todo el tiempo – Relata ella sentándose en su cama y mirar al entrenador de frente – Pero es la primera vez que participo en un torneo junto a ti.

Él asiente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Gracias por no obligarme a ver ropa ni esas cosas – Suspira él.

– Ni a mi me gustan esas cosas – Ríe Mairin. – ¿Podemos volver a tener una cita así?

– Todas las que quieras – Le responde Alain, sorprendiendo a la joven – Siempre y cuando, no interfiera con tu entrenamiento, señorita.

Ella suelta una sonora risa y cae sobre su cama, se siente demasiado feliz por todo lo que pasó en el día, por todo lo que pudo hacer en ese torneo y por lo que dijeron al final Luis y Jeff sobre ellos.

“ _Definitivamente te tendremos más en cuenta Mairin… Sobre todo después de hacer una gran pareja de combate junto a alguien como Alain_ ”

Mairin se cubrió el rostro al sentir como sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas, muchas sensaciones dentro de su cuerpo.

“ _Algún día, cuando seamos más fuertes, por favor, tengan una nueva batalla contra nosotros”_

Alain se queda mirando a la chica, ve como ella se ríe sola y da vueltas en la cama, sabe que está feliz, lo hace después de ganar una medalla.

– Alain… – Susurra de pronto ella.

– ¿Qué?

Ella guarda silencio, mueve un poco sus dedos de su rostro mirando al muchacho, a penas se ve parte de su sonrojo, el cual va aumentando por sus propios pensamientos.

“ _Definitivamente, me gustas mucho Alain_ ”

– Buenas noches – Sonríe ella, cubriendo su cuerpo con las mantas y apagando la lampara pequeña.

– Buenas noches – Le contesta él imitándola, apaga su propia lampara y recuesta su cabeza en la almohada cerrando los ojos.


	2. Protegiendo al otro / Túnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Marissonshipping Week 2017 - Día 02: Protegiendo al otro] Alain y Mairin visitan una cueva en Pueblo Dweford, Hoenn, pero un extraño suceso los separa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas iniciales: ¡Segundo día! Juro que tenía todo planeado para este, pero lamentableente el tiempo no estuvo de mi parte, así que lo terminé muy tarde, a penas lo pude corregir u seguramente cuando toda la semana termine volveré a ver estas historias y cambiaré cosas, por que soy así de quisquillosa.
> 
> En fin, hablemos del one-shot, no es tán largo que el anterior, y no pude incluir una batalla (se quedará para otra idea) pero de todas formas me gusta el resultado. No está tan cursi como el anterior pero si es medianamente tierno. El tema de este día es protegiendo al otro, cosa que em encanta de ambos, pues los dos arriesgaron sus vidas por el otro, Alain la cubrió con su cuerpo cuando el Mega-Rayquaza atacó (y de paso se lastimó el brazo) Mientras que Mairin corrió en un campo de hielo para cubrir a Alain con su cuerpo del ataque de Kyogre primigenio.
> 
> ¡Ah! esas escenas fueron grandiosas, mis pequeños son tan asdasdsad. ya, los dejo con la historia.
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> (*) Esto pasa cuando ambos van a Hoenn en busca de la mega piedra de Alain ya que no la encontraron en Kalos, si este es otro Headcanon xD Steven viajará con ellos de vez en cuando por que él tiene obligaciones en la liga pokémon y por la empresa de su padre. Sawyer ya no estará en Hoenn con Steven, el ahora viaja por Sinnoh en busca de conquistar una liga regional, como Ash xD
> 
> (**) Me gusta mucho Swablu y Altaria así que desidí darle uno a Mairin. Eso...

**II.- Protegiendo al otro**

**"Túnel"**

La nueva visita a Hoenn fue bajo la excusa de la Mega piedra y la investigación que le prometieron al profesor continuar. Aunque ellos ya tenían metido en la cabeza ir a ver la región con más calma que la vez anterior – y sin las tres fuerzas de la naturaleza al acecho esta vez.

La tarea de hoy era investigar una cueva de Hoenn. Steven los había dejado en la isla donde se encontraban ahora, de ahí se emitían señales de una Mega Piedra y ellos fueron con la esperanza de encontrar la ansiada Charizardita X. Steven no los pudo acompañar esta vez – para decepción de él – Su trabajo en la liga estaba muy retrasado como para hacer nuevas excursiones por ahí a su antojo.

Sawyer había retomado sus viajes por su cuenta y ahora visitaba Sinnoh, en conquista de la liga regional, por lo menos eso fue lo último que supieron del muchacho.

Pero desde que pisaron la cueva que estaba señalada en el mapa, Mairin sintió un mal presentimiento. No estaba segura por qué, pero esa preocupación se mantuvo gran parte del camino, dentro de la cueva.

– ¿Quieres volver? – Le preguntó Alain notando su estado.

– Volvamos… – Responde al instante, deja de caminar y mira alrededor.

– Puedo ir a dejarte, pero debo investigar esta cueva. – Se toma el tiempo de observar las reacciones de ella, es extraño su estado.

– Puede esperar, hasta mañana o pasado. – O una semana, lo que sea necesario, ella no quiere seguir el camino.

– ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?

– No lo sé…

Es un susurro silencioso, si no fuera porque la entrada de la cueva está casi vacía, él no le hubiese escuchado. Mairin mira hacia su alrededor buscando algún indicio de algo, lo que sea.

Alain mira hacia adelante, sabe que hay una serie de túneles conectados a una cámara que fue hecha por antiguos excavadores de la zona, por lo menos eso muestra el mapa que le entregó Steven antes de marcharse esta mañana apresurado. Por lo menos debe comprobar esa parte de la información, aunque ir sin ella no es una opción.

– ¿Y si…? – Hizo una pausa – Llegamos hasta la cámara principal y nos vamos.

Mairin hizo una mueca, miró unos segundos al rostro de Alain, no quiere, pero no puede buscar una verdadera razón para irse de inmediato, solo esa sensación extraña en su cuerpo. Baja los hombros y se cruza de brazos.

– Bien.

Alain le sonríe complacido.

La cámara principal de la cueva no está muy lejos y hasta pueden ver cables antiguos en las paredes de roca, con ampolletas rotas y postes de soporte que aun sirven para su propósito.

– Ya llegamos, ya vimos, por favor ya vamos.

– Espera, ¿sabes? Es muy raro que no corras a mirar por alguno de los túneles.

Ella lo sabe, toda la situación es extraña.

Alain se toma unos segundos para examinar la cueva, ve un total de tres túneles que se extienden en un lado, sólo en dos de ellos hay cables que siguen hacia dentro, un par de herramientas viejas en el suelo y el tercero, se nota que es reciente, no calcula más de un par de meses desde que lo excavaron, lo cual no concordaba con la información entregada, esta cueva debía estar abandonada desde hace tres años.

Tomó una de sus pokeball, y de ella sacó a Weavile. Si ella estaba preocupada por lo que fuese es su deber hacerla sentir segura. Se acercó a su pokémon arrodillándose frente a él y puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

– Tengo que pedirte un favor – Su mirada va de su pokémon hacia Mairin quién tiene un enorme signo de interrogación en la cara – Mantente cerca de ella hasta que salgamos de la cueva.

– ¿Qué haces?

Weavile asiente y se posiciona cerca de la entrenadora.

– Ya tienes un guardaespaldas.

– Tengo mis propios pokémon para cuidarme – Ella se cruza de brazos. Alain alza una ceja y sonríe divertido.

– Saca uno también si quieres – Él camina hacia el tercer túnel y toca las paredes rocosas con cuidado. – Que dos te cuiden es mejor opción.

Ella no duda en sacar a uno de sus nuevos miembros, uno que recientemente atrapó apenas pisó Hoenn. Tomó su pokeball – una superball que le regaló Steven – y dejó salir a la nueva integrante de su equipo: Swablu.

– Swan, ¿podrías ayudarme en este túnel?

La pequeña Swablu revolotea alrededor de la chica y terminó por quedarse sobre su cabeza, sus alas rodearon su propio cuerpo y cerró sus ojos.

– Tomaré eso como un sí…

Alain hizo una señal con la cabeza para que continuara, ella cedió después de todo el viaje al centro pokémon más cercano era bastante largo y ya estaban aquí de todos modos. Camino hasta el entrenador y se paró frente a él, su rostro decía que aún no estaba segura pero con dos pokémon cuidandola dentro de una cueva escondida entre los bosques de Pueblo Dewford no hay mucho que pueda pasar de malo.

A excepción de los pokémon salvajes, claro. Recordaría no molestar a ninguno que superara su tamaño.

.

.

.

No quería avanzar, pero Alain se notaba extrañamente emocionado por ir, como cuando viajaba solo, él acostumbraba ir a cuevas así, seguramente ahora que está acompañado quiere compartir esa experiencia con ella.

Lastima que los pokémon en la cueva no estaban de acuerdo con su excursión.

Aron aparecieron espantados, corriendo por pequeñas cuevas entre la pared, asustaron a Mairin, y de paso a una pequeña Whishmur que se asomó de la nada.

El grito del pokémon dejó sordos y desorientados al par de entrenadores, Swablu despertó de su sueño y atacó al pokémon rosa con un picotazo.

– ¡Swan, cálmate!

El nuevo grito del pokémon solo hizo que ambos cerraran sus ojos, pronto el grito ya no era de un solo pokémon, ahora se transformó en un rugido de ira que vino desde el fondo del túnel.

Alain pudo ver a duras penas una pequeña máquina que se arrastraba por el piso, con una marca que reconoció de inmediato.

“¡Team Flare!”

– ¡Exploud! – Grito Mairin, el entrenador volteó y a una velocidad de miedo, el enorme pokémon corría hacia ellos, golpeando su cuerpo contra las paredes con furia.

A su alrededor se levantaba tierra y polvo, incluso sus preevoluciones corrían asustados de él. Pudo ver cómo los pequeños Aron de antes, hacían pequeños agujeros en las paredes y el piso asustados.

¿Qué hace esa maquina con ese símbolo por aquí? ¿Tan lejos de Kalos? ¿Justamente en esta cueva?

– ¡Mairin, corre a la salida! – Le gritó.

Con todo el caos ambos entrenadores fueron separados, en medio de ellos los pequeños Aron que comenzaban a desestabilizar el suelo y las paredes. Mairin no iba a acceder, así que el entrenador dio una señal a Weavile para que la sacara de ahí.

– ¡Espera, no...!

– ¡Salgan!

Mairin fue jalada de su brazo con prisa por el pokémon tipo siniestro, aunque ella quisiera soltarse, Swablu voló a su cabeza en cuanto sintió todo el caos a su alrededor. La entrenadora se soltó por unos segundos de la mano de Weavile, lanzó una de sus pokéball hacia Alain de la cual apareció un enorme Chesnaught.

– ¡Cuida de Alain!

.

.

.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, su garganta se siente completamente seca y no ve que hay más allá de sus manos. Se cubre la boca con su antebrazo y siente una punzada en el costado, que lo obliga a encogerse de dolor, vuelve a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, tose con dificultad hasta que expulsa gran parte del oxígeno de sus pulmones.

Vuelve a tragar aire, su garganta pica horrible, pero duele más su costado. Trata de reincorporarse con sus manos y se da cuenta que sus piernas están atoradas bajo un poste de madera podrida y varios trozos del muro de roca.

Suspira, esto se siente típico de alguna película de exploración, de esas donde un grupo de adolescentes idiotas van donde no deben y les pasan cosas feas por estúpidos e imprudentes.

No es momento de esto, lo sabe. Pero sus piernas no responden y su mente sólo trata de mantenerlo despierto. Entonces su conciencia usa su carta del triunfo para que él reacciones de una buena vez.

– M-Mierda… – Susurra a penas. – No veo a Mairin…

Su respiración se vuelve agitada a la vez que el dolor en su costado disminuye por la preocupación, busca con la mirada a la chica a su alrededor, rezando que no esté bajo esas rocas enormes o bajo algún poste al igual que prefiere que ella no esté en la cueva.

No la ve por ninguna parte, maldice a todo lo que recuerda y se sienta de una vez por todas.

– ¡Mairin! – Grita, tose y espera a escuchar algo, el eco de su voz lo pone nervioso. – Mierda, responde. ¡Mairin!

El crujido de las paredes aumenta la cantidad de polvo en el espacio que ocupa, si se estira un poco seguro alcanza a tocar la pared, es muy cerrado donde está atrapado.

El silencio después del segundo grito no altera aún más y varios escenarios donde la chica está en problemas pasan por su mente. Pensó en sacar a alguno de sus pokémon, pero ninguno de los que trae ahora mismo cabe en ese espacio, no está muy seguro pero lo siente muy pequeño incluso para que otra persona esté dentro.

Y entonces comienza a contar desde el uno en adelante. Sabe una cosa, debe calmarse, si está alterado no logrará nada, debe centrarse, encontrar una salida y a Mairin en el menor tiempo posible.

¿Que mierda había pasado?

.

.

.

– ¿Alain?

Ve la cámara central de la cueva, mira a todos lados, lo llama nuevamente, pero no responde. Trata de sacar la tierra de su ropa más por inercia que cualquier otra cosa.

Weavile inspecciona el túnel por el que acaban de salir, las rocas han cortado el paso completo. Swablu revolotea alrededor de su entrenadora para tratar de calmarla, ella comienza a toser al sentir irritada la garganta.

– No lo escucho… – Miró hacia la muralla de roca, Weavile camina hasta ella y la toma de la mano, parece que quiere disculparse. – Descuida, todo está bien.

Aunque se lo dice más a ella misma que al pokémon, ¿El presentimiento era por eso?

– Por lo menos Chespie está con él – Murmuró al aire. – Weavile, Swan, busquemos otra entrada, si es necesario, cavaremos con las manos.

Ella avanzó a zancadas por el túnel de al lado, sin mapa, sin saber hacia dónde ir exactamente. Ambos pokémon la siguieron sin rechistar.

Se notaba profundo, incluso dentro del mismo había más caminos que recorrer, trato de seguir el que quedaba en su mano derecha, y así no perder la cercanía con el túnel, incluso cada cierto tiempo gritaba el nombre del chico, si estaba cerca seguro le oye, o Chespie que desde que evolucionó a su última etapa era más sensible a los sonidos.

Alguno de ellos debía escuchar su voz, ¿Cierto? Rezaba a Arceus que fuese así.

.

.

.

Logró sacar sus piernas de debajo de las rocas, estaban heridas pero no de gravedad, las siente entumecidas pero sabe que podrá caminar en un par de minutos. Tras aclarar su mente y llegando al número cien, a su cabeza llegan los recuerdos de lo que sucedió, el comportamiento anormal de los Aron en la cueva, el Whishmur en este lado de la Región, el Exploud lleno de ira, como si algo perturbara su hábitat, no, el pokémon perseguía algo, ¿Qué era?

Un pequeño temblor fue lo que lo distrajo de su analogía, la pared de detrás de él se removía y pudo apreciar unas garras levantar la enorme roca de un tirón.

– ¡Chespie! – Se alegró, relajó sus músculos y le sonrió –  ¿Es tu turno de rescatarme?

La enorme pokémon le regaló una sonrisa seguido de un gruñido de felicidad, con cuidado rodeo el cuerpo del entrenador y lo sacó de la pequeña cueva que se había formado a su alrededor.

Alain trató de estar de pie por sí solo, grave error, las heridas de sus piernas dolía más de lo que creyó y de seguro estaban infectadas.

Maldijo al Exploud y su caracter de mierda, aunque sabe que el pokémon sólo se comporta así si le provocan, sabe que algo lo provocó y que no fue una casualidad.

Ojalá se acordara de qué era.

– Vamos a buscar a Mairin, estará preocupada.

Chespie asintió, tomó con uno de sus brazos al entrenador y avanzó por el túnel.

Al parecer sólo una parte del mismo se había caído sobre ellos, junto a todo ese caos, todo lo que sucedió era extraño.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar el final del mismo túnel, aún se notaban excavaciones recientes, un par de palas bastante caras se encontraban a un costado de la pared, linternas rotas pero muy nuevas, en realidad una de ellas aún estaba tibia. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Chespie se movió hacia un lado, su cabeza no dejaba de mirar las paredes como si escuchase algo.

– _¡Chespie, Alain!_

¿Podía ser? ¿Ella había vuelto a entrar al túnel?

– Le dije que saliera – Gruñe Alain, a lo que la pokémon tipo hierba rueda los ojos.

Chespie prepara su puño para golpear la pared, da un suspiró y lanza un Puño Drenaje contra la roca agrietándola. Vuelven a escuchar el grito de Mairin, esta vez más cerca.

– ¡Aléjate de la pared! – Le dice Alain, quien baja del brazo de Chespie para que ella pueda ocupar todo su cuerpo en el golpe.– Chespie, concéntrate y dale en medio de la grieta.

Conoce la fuerza de la pokémon, ayudó en su entrenamiento, incluso luchó contra ella tiempo atrás. Y cómo le dijo, tras dar el golpe de lleno en la grita esta trizó la roca que cayó justo a sus pies levantando una cortina de humo, Alain logra ver la figura de Mairin, distingue la silueta de Weavile y ve las alas de Swablu acercándose a él.

– Recuerdo haberte dicho que salieras de aquí – Le dijo casi riendo, ve su rostro lleno de preocupación y alivio al verle ahí, herido y mareado.

No recordaba que dolieran tanto sus piernas.

– Como si te fuera a escuchar – Le contesta ella, sentándose a su lado, mira las heridas de la piernas, mueve sus manos sobre ellas para separar la tela manchada de sangre y tierra. – Mira lo mal que estás.

– Podría ser peor.

– Te encanta preocuparme así, ¿eh? – Ella aguanta las lágrimas.

Siente un enorme alivio de verlo, de dejar de lado el susto cuando el túnel colapsó y él no salió del lugar, de no haberlo escuchado por lo menos por una hora en que estuvo caminando por el túnel.

Él no parece ser consciente del tiempo que pasaron separados, y decide no contarle nada, no ahora que lo ve tan cansado.

– Mairin… – Susurra él, cerrando sus ojos. – ¿Tú estás bien, cierto?

Ella lo mira, incrédula por la pregunta, sus labios tiritaban y sus ojos se humedecen.

– Claro que sí – Logra contestar.

– Menos mal, buen trabajo Weavile – Felicita a su querido pokémon, quiere acariciar su cabeza pero su cuerpo no responde, a penas y está consciente de todo.

– Descansa, Alain. – Le susurra ella, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del chico quien suspira de alivio. – Nosotras te sacaremos de aquí.

Chespie carga al entrenador entre sus brazos y sigue a su entrenadora fuera de la cueva.Por esta vez quiere ser ella quien lo rescate, quien lo cuide y quien vele por su seguridad. Se lo debe después de tanto tiempo juntos, en este viaje bajo la excusa de encontrar la Mega piedra.

Mairin siente que le debe la vida a Alain. Y está dispuesta a seguir a su lado todo el tiempo del mundo, con tal de sacarlo de ese _túnel_ en el que se metió por culpa del Team Flare, por culpa de Lyssandre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, nos vemos mañana con el otro. ;)
> 
> *Se larga a escribir*


	3. III.- Abrazo / No es el ultimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Marissonshipping Week 2017 - Día 03: Abrazo] Mairin recuerda un poco de su viaje con Alain mientras lo ve tomando una siesta en descanso de su arduo estudio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Amo demasiado a estos dos! Bien, es el tercer día seguido de esta semana. ¿Cuantos se hicieron Marissonshippers con este hit de ellos? ese maravilloso abrazo del tercer especial. Bueno, algunos lo sabrán pero yo soy Marissonshipper desde el segundo especial, así que pasa este momento grite cual loca por que no creí que algo así pasara. 
> 
> En fin, les dejo la historia aquí para que la lean y me voy a escribir la de mañana. De paso a hacer los dibujos para esta semana que me a trasé ayer u.ú
> 
> Aclaraciones: 
> 
> (*)Tanto Alain como Mairin son adultos jóvenes (20-25 respectivamente) 
> 
> (**)Creo que no hay más aclaraciones xD

** We Found Something **

**III.-** _Abrazo._ ||  **No es el ultimo.**

 **S** i lo pensaba bien, no fue ella quien dio primero el abrazo. Lleva pensando esto toda la mañana, siendo muy estricta con el termino “primera vez” fue Alain quien la abrazó a ella, arriesgando su propia vida sea dicho de paso, aquel día en que conoció a Steven y a Lysandre.

Hizo lo posible por que su mente no recordara a Lysandre.

Fue cuando Mega Rayquaza los atacó, cuando ella conoció de primera mano el poder destructivo del protector d ellos cielos de Hoenn, cuando conoció el miedo.

Volvió a mover su cabeza hacia los lados, no quería recordar esas cosas, ella solo estaba pensando en el abrazo.

– Ah, supongo que nuestro primer viaje juntos no fue muy lindo – Suspiró, colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas y se apoyó sobre la mesa. 

¿Cuantos entrenadores tenían tantos tropiezos con tres fuerzas legendarias?

Alain se removió sobre la cama, murmuró algunas palabras que ella no comprendió del todo, pero no despertó. Mairin notó que a pesar de haber dormito gran parte de la tarde de ayer y la noche de hoy, el aún tenia esas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Se acercó a él para cubrirlo con las mantas, ahora más que nunca se mueve mucho mientras duerme.

¿Quién lo manda a estudiar tanto durante dos noches seguidas? No tiene remedio, es un terco de cuidado y a pesar de los regaños que ella y el profesor le dio antes, no escuchó razones.

– Vaya que es importante ese examen – Susurró ella.

Las ultimas semanas han estado metidos en el laboratorio, y él en su oficina estudiando, todos los días sin falta, memorizaba conceptos, resumía libros, subrayaba párrafos y su mal humor era palpable.

Ayer, ella y el profesor confabularon para que se tomara unos somníferos y desde entonces está durmiendo como un tronco, uno que se mueve y se destapa cada diez minutos.

Otra vez ella se acerca para taparlo. ¿Estará soñando?

– Mm… – Él se remueve, traga saliva y suspira, pero no despierta.

– Falta que susurre mi nombre y esto parecerá algún tipo de novela romántica – Se ríe ella cruzándose de brazos.

Sentía el ambiente un poco pesado, así que abrió la ventana con cuidado para que entrase un poco de aire. El profesor estaba junto a los nuevos pokémon iniciales, ya era la temporada en que los nuevos entrenadores venían a cumplir sus sueños, recordó cuando vino a buscar a su Chespie.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde eso. Años en los que ella viajo y conoció muchas cosas sobre el mundo, junto a Alain y a su propio equipo pokémon, recorrieron varias regiones, participó en ligas regionales, retó a gimnasios, probó en concursos pokémon e incluso se vio a si misma enfrentándose a algo completamente nuevo a ella y a sus conocimientos como entrenadora, el recorrido insular en la región de Alola.

– Mairin… – Escuchó de pronto, volteó y ahí, sentado sobre su cama estaba Alain, cubriéndose una parte de la cara con su mano.

– Buenos días, princesa – Se burló ella acercándose al muchacho con paso tranquilo.

– ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué me hiciste?

– Mis labios están sellados – Ella hace una seña con la mano, da la vuelta a la cama y se sienta en un costado. – ¿Dormiste bien?

– Supongo – Alain no está convencido, pero se siente mucho mejor ahora después de haber dormido tanto. – Asumiré que Sycamore te ayudó.

– No pierdas las formalidades, Alain – Ella sonríe – Que seas un adulto no te pone en la misma situación que el profesor.

– A Sycamore no le molesta – Él se encogió de hombros.

– Tu cabello está largo… – Le susurra y coloca su mano sobre los mechones que se asoman por detrás de la oreja, cayendo en sus hombros, los siente gruesos y suaves.

Alain se queda quieto, se siente algo mareado por dormir tantas horas – y sospecha que a su café algo extraño le echaron – pero prefiere concentrarse en cómo los dedos de ella acarician su cabello que ha olvidado cortar en mucho tiempo.

– ¿Te vas de viaje? – Murmuró muy bajo, aprovechando la cercanía de ella.

– Tengo un asunto que atender en Alola.

– Vas muy seguido.

Mairin bufó, encorvó la espalda y miró hacia otro lado. Clara señal de que no le va a hablar más del tema, Alain rueda los ojos y sostiene su mano con cuidado para que ella lo mire.

– Buen viaje.

Ella siente un escalofrío en su cuerpo cuando Alain pasa las yemas de sus dedos por su piel.

– Tu examen de ingreso es en… ¿una semana?

– Si, y debo ir a estudiar.

– Estaré aquí para cuando lo des – Le aseguró, tomó la mano del chico con fuerza – Lo prometo.

– Muchas gracias.

Es cuando recuerda el primer abrazo que él correspondió de su parte, en un atardecer, después de enfrentarse a Kyogre primigenio y Groudon primigenio, cuando casi deja que su miedo hacia estas bestias de la naturaleza le impidieran cuidar de él.

Y tal como esa vez, con la tenue luz del cuarto por lo lejana de la ventana, después de que él le regalara una sonrisa, una caricia y un “muchas gracias” por cuidar de él a pesar de todo, ella extiende sus brazos, rodea su cuello con ellos y esconde su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

– No hagas que me preocupe tanto – Le regaña, y hace más fuerte el agarre.

Él la rodea, en menos tiempo que aquella vez, afirma su mentón en su hombro y la cerca a su cuerpo con insistencia.

– Vuelve pronto – Susurra contra su oído, pero no permite que ella se separe, no quiere que vea su rostro avergonzado por decirlo en voz alta, aun no está preparado para verla a la cara y decir estas cosas.

Él se asegura de permanecer así lo suficiente como para calmar su propia respiración y los nervios, el tiempo suficiente para volver a encerrarse en esa oficina a estudiar para el examen de admisión, para esperar su regreso y no extrañarla demasiado.

.

.

.

– Cuando vuelva, quiero que me recibas con un abrazo.

En la puerta del laboratorio, ya pasan de las nueve de la noche, pero ella debe salir para tomar un vuelo directo a la lejana y paradisíaca región de Alola.

– ¿Te eh dicho que eres una caprichosa? – Le reclama él con un buen café en la mano.

– No lo suficiente.

Él ríe, mientras la chica se pone la mochila al hombro, toma con una de sus manos la pequeña maleta y mira por última vez el laboratorio.

– Buen viaje.

– Suerte con tus estudios.

Mairin da un suspiro, mira al chico frente a ella, pasa por su mente una idea que la cree muy loca como para realizara, suprime una risa avergonzada por ese pensamiento así que prefiere dar un paso atrás.

– Nos vemos en una semana.

– Adiós Mairin.

Ella hace una reverencia y sale por la puerta principal.

El silencio se hace presente tras el crujido de la puerta cerrarse, Alain mira su taza de café, confiando en que esta vez esté limpia. Se da media vuelta para ir a su oficina y continuar con sus estudios, la carrera de investigador pokémon no se sacará sola y ser especialista en un área tampoco sale de la noche a la mañana.

Además, debía esforzarse para darle una enorme sorpresa para cuando ella volviera, a parte del abrazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Está cursi? ¿No? AH~ Ellos me ponen cursi... Nos leemos mañana~ 
> 
> PD: Yo no tengo anécdotas divertidas que contar :D
> 
> PD2: Me quiero bajar del semestre D:!


	4. Atardecer / El color de tus ojos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Marissonshipping Week 2017 - Día 04: Atardecer] Es un camino muy largo, y Mairin vuelve a hacer una de esas preguntas insignificantes pero que hacen pensar mucho a Alain. ¿Su color favorito?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ah! Maldita sea, esto está cursi, pero creo que le bajé el nivel al final. Me costó escribirlo, no tenía idea de qué demonios quería contar y solo aparecía en mi cabeza el abrazo en el atardecer del Acto III. AMO ese especial y a la vez me hace llorar... No como el IV claro está. 
> 
> No sé realmente si quedó como esperaba, no sé que esperaba con este one-shot, no sé nada ¡AH~! (?)
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> (*) Alain y Mairin están viajando por Hoenn.
> 
> (**) Iba a meter a Charizard y Chespie pero no encajaban mucho en la escena. así que lo siento chicos, los amo pero mi lado cursi no me permitió mostraros en escena.

**IV.-** _Atardecer._ ||  **El color de sus ojos.**

Sus conversaciones suelen ser sobre los pokémon, estrategias de batalla – o concursos ahora que visitaban Hoenn como se debe – Las mega evoluciones y muy pocas veces sobre los gustos de Alain, más por qué él no habla mucho sobre eso, y Mairin aprendió a no preguntar de más sobre su vida privada a menos que el mismo Alain le quiera contar.

– ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – Aunque esta vez ella estaba interesada en algo muy insignificante.

– No tengo uno en específico... – Le responde sin mucho interés.

Si Alain tuviera que elegir un color favorito cualquiera diría que es el Azul – Porque negro no es un color – Pero, si se le pregunta directamente sobre el tema, él mismo no estaría tan seguro de ello, no negará que el Azul es un color bonito y fue su color preferido durante mucho tiempo, aún así, las cosas son diferentes ahora.

Desde hace bastante tiempo la verdad. Su visión del mundo cambio paulatinamente, por que él a pesar de lo frío y distante que aparenta, se encariña con las personas que demuestran su valor. Hay muchas formas de demostrar el valor que poseen, bien lo sabe él que encontró fortaleza en quien en apariencia parece más una torpe novata.

Ella mostró ser muy expresiva a un punto que era un poco incómodo hablarle, curiosa al igual que un niño, aún no conocía nada del mundo así que todo lo nuevo le emocionaba, terca como sólo puede ser una mujer con sus objetivos claros en la vida, torpe al igual que un recién nacido, pero cariñosa de una manera en que él no podía hacer más que permanecer a su lado.

– Todos tienen uno, Alain. – Reitera ella después de un rato.

– Yo no.

– ¿El azul? – Insiste, él se encoje de hombros y asiente.– Eso no es una respuesta.

– Se hace tarde – Comenta Alain para cambiar de tema.

– Ah~ – Suspira ella y se rinde. – Ya está atardeciendo.

El cielo poco a poco pierde su tono azul, transformándose a un anaranjado muy claro que a medida que avanzaban se tornaba rojizo. Alain sonrió con el paralelismo que su mente hacía justo ahora mientras miraba el cambio en las tonalidades del cielo y los colores de su compañera de viaje.

Su cabello es rojizo, no exactamente como el rojo del sol que se esconde al final del camino que recorren, pero se asemeja bastante al estar contra su luz. Los tonos verdes de su ropa se asemejan a los tonos verdosos de las copas de los arboles que están a cada lado del camino, se van oscureciendo y tiñendo de naranjo en la lejanía, como el tono de los triángulos de la boina que lleva justamente ahora.

La brisa de la tarde juega con las hojas y mece las nubes juguetona, tal cual el caminar de ella justo ahora, dando saltos de vez en cuando, moviendo su capucha sobre sus hombros, dejando que se entrevean pequeños rayos del sol a causa de sus movimientos inocentes.

Ella es un atardecer en el bosque de Hoenn, uno alegre, uno que de dice "Mañana es un nuevo día" uno que te acaricia el rostro con cariño.

– ¿Sabes? – Ella se da vuelta sobre sus talones, se detiene y Alain le imita. – Mi color favorito es el naranjo.

Alain suelta una suave risa que solo provoca que la anaranjada mirada de ella, tan potente como el mismo atardecer detrás de su silueta, tan puro como la luz del sol que ciega a quienes le miran directamente.

– Es un color que te queda – Lo dice como cumplido aunque ella haga una mueca, seguro se lo toma como una broma.

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Su mirada brilla de entusiasmo y exaltación, demandando que toda su atención esté puesta en ella.

" _¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"_

– También me gusta ese color – Le contesta con simpleza, con una sonrisa pequeña.

Mairin parpadea, medita su respuesta y a juzgar por el brillo en su mirada acepta esas palabras, asiente y retoma su caminada a dos pasos delante del entrenador. Balancea sus brazos en su espalda baja dando pequeños golpes sobre ella. Ya no salta, no apresura el paso, solo camina con tranquilidad teniendo el atardecer delante de ella.

Alain sabe que no es el color lo que le gusta realmente, insiste en que el azul sigue siendo bonito pero justamente ahora, con la escena que no hace más que darle ligeras cosquillas en el estomago, junto a una sensación de alegría y triunfo, se siente como un niño descubridero un tesoro, como si recibiera un regalo que esperó toda su vida.

El color favorito de Alain es, sin dudas, el atardecer que se refleja en los ojos de Mairin.

– ¡Oye! Una carrera hasta el final del camino.

Su voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, su cuerpo se pone en posición de correr, antes siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que va a hacer.

– ¡Uno, dos, tres! – Grita ella, pero en el dos sus pies comenzaron la carrera sin esperar al muchacho.

– Es una carrera injusta – Le reclama, pero ya está persiguiéndola.

– ¡Qué lento! – Ella se burla.

Pero no se da cuenta que debería fijarse más en donde corre que en su compañero. No pasan ni dos segundos de eso y ella cae al suelo de cara. Alain se detiene a su lado esperando a que su atardecer muestre la cara, Mairin se sienta en el suelo, comienza a reír por su torpeza, él suspira.

El ambiente cambia al típico humor que siempre llevan en sus viajes. Uno de completa risa, sencillez y el más puro aire de casualidad con las tonterías que le pasaban a Mairin por no fijarse en donde pisa.

– No tienes remedio.

– Ah~ supongo que llegaremos en la noche.

Alain le diente la mano y ella se levanta con su ayuda. Por ahora caminaran tranquilos, ya no más carreras hacia el atardecer como en las novelas cursis que lee el profesor Sycamore, ni de esas escenas de películas románticas que hay en las carteleras de los cines de Kalos. Sólo una caminata hacia la siguiente ciudad por la próxima medalla de Mairin y más información sobre las mega evoluciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya van cuatro días! y no tengo nada escrito del de mañana xD no tengo ideas pero prometo que habrá one-shot, bien, espero que les haya gustado, que no vomitaran arco iris y esas cosas por las cursilerías que escribo.
> 
> Nos leemos mañana~
> 
> *Edit: El naranja significa entusiasmo y exaltación, y cuando es muy encendido o más bien rojizo, denota ardor y pasión. Kandinsky afirma que el anaranjado suscita sentimientos de fuerza, energía, ambición, determinación, alegría y triunfo.


	5. Mega evolucion / Secreto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Marissonshipping Week 2017 - Día 05: Mega evolución] Alain vuela hacia Kanto a visitar el laboratorio del profesor Oak. aunque su visita no es para conocer al investigador más famoso entre la comunidad de científicos, es por una chica que asegura tener una sorpresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Inspiración por qué me abandonas justamente hoy! Why? ¿Qué te hize? ¿eh? ¿EH? 
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> (*) Alain está estudiando para convertirse en profesor pokémon y su área de especialidad es la mega evolución.
> 
> (**) Mairin continua sus viajes por su cuenta.

** We Found Something **

**V.-** _Mega Evolución._ || " **Secreto** "

 

Y ahí estaba, en Pueblo Paleta lugar que no había visitado antes, sólo escuchó algunos comentarios de residentes o entrenadores que pasaron por el lugar en sus viajes, más por conocer al profesor Oak que por lo turístico del lugar.

Es que ese pueblo no era para nada turístico, más parece un lugar de retiro para ansianos o entrenadores veteranos que quieren alejarse del público. Pero eso no es lo importante aquí.

¿Por qué Alain estaba aquí? ¿Por qué tomar un vuelo desde Kalos hasta Kanto sólo a ver al profesor Oak? Sí él no se especializa en su área de interés.

La respuesta es fácil, por una llamada.

No es que venga por el profesor Oak, ni por el pueblo, ni si quiera por la región. Es por una chica.

Esto de ser manipulado emocionalmente por la mujer en miniatura que es su antigua compañera de viaje no le hace gracia. Aunque hace tiempo se dio por vencido con luchar en su contra.

Uno de los asistentes del profesor le abre la puerta, usa una bata y resaltan las mangas manchadas de lo que reconoce como marcadores de colores, le invita a pasar y esperar en la sala de estar, le ofrece galletas con formas de pokémon y té de la zona.

– El profesor está terminando una llamada telefónica.

– Esperaré.

Podría decir de inmediato que no viene a verlo a él, pero a pesar de todo, sigue siendo una importante figura dentro de los investigadores pokémon, incluso sus maestros lo idolatran y un porcentaje importante le ha leído sus poemas en clases.

– ¿Eres Alain, cierto? Te vi en el final de la Liga Kalos hace años. Soy Tracey.

– Ahora estoy muy alejado de los combates – Alain toma una de las galletas, para su sorpresa es la cabeza de un Charmander. – La investigación siempre me interesó más.

– Yo soy muy fan del profesor Oak y de sus investigaciones.

– Entiendo eso. – Él deja un poco de su galleta de lado y vuelve a observar las mangas del chico. – ¿Dibujas?

– ¿Oh? – Tracey mira sus manos y nota los colores en sus mangas – Si, la verdad es que dibujo y mucho. ¿Lo supiste sólo por las manchas?

Alain asiente con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Conozco a alguien que también le gusta dibujar mucho – Levanta uno de sus brazos para señalas la palma – Siempre tenía manchas parecidas en sus manos.

– Eso nos delata siempre – Tracey le sonríe.

El profesor Oak entra a la habitación con un libro en sus manos, y al ver al invitado se acerca a saludarlo de inmediato.

– Así que tú eres el famoso Alain.

El chico se levanta del sillón y hace una reverencia con la cabeza, imitando algunos d ellos modales que repasó antes de venir a esta parte de la región.

– Ya son tres personas que me hablan maravillas de ti. – Oak imita la reverencia y le extiende la mano.

– ¿Tres? – Alain corresponde el saludo.

– Tengo buenas referencias de tu trabajo en el ámbito de la mega evolución – Oak no parece querer decirle quienes son sus fuentes, el muchacho sigue con la duda pero le sigue la conversación.

– Mi primer encuentro con la mega evolución me marcó mucho – Contó brevemente recordando parte de su infancia – Desde entonces estudié por mi cuenta sobre el tema, aunque no era muy conocido en el exterior.

– Por Kanto no se vio hasta hace muy poco, así que no se mucho del tema – El hombre se encoge de hombros.

– Pero hemos visto unos peculiares por aquí – Añade Tracey sirviéndole té al profesor.

– Estoy reuniendo información para una teoría que tengo sobre sus orígenes.

– ¿Preparas una tesis? – Pregunta tomando un sorbo de té.

– Si, algo así. – Alain se avergüenza un poco aunque lo disimula. Sabe que a quien tiene delante es todo un personaje en el mundo científico.

Oak se recargó en su silla, estaba sorprendido por lo aplicado que se muestra el muchacho, aunque le contaron más acerca de su habilidad en batalla con las mega evoluciones.

– Profesor Oak. – Alain juntó sus manos sobre sus piernas – No quiero ser insolente pero no vine a hablar sobre mis estudios.

– Lo sé chico, lo sé – Sonríe el hombre, tomando otro sorbo de té – Sólo hago tiempo hasta que ella llegue.

– ¿No está aquí?

Tracey y Oak se miran un segundo y sueltan risas, ambos niegan con la cabeza y Alain deja caer su espalda sobre el sillón soltando un suspiro. No la ha visto en meses, y sólo ha hablado con ella por teléfono estos últimos años, justamente desde que comenzó la carrera. Cuando ella le dejó una carta contándole que debía mostrarle algo muy importante en Kanto, justamente en Pueblo Paleta y que no puede esperar para que lo viese, no lo dudo ni un segundo.

Contactó a Sycamore para que hablase con el profesor Oak, compró un boleto de avión y en cuanto fue viernes el salió de Kalos por el fin de semana para encontrarse con ella.

Y la muy... No está aquí.

– Ella habla mucho de ti – Comienza a hablar Tracey – Nos cuenta sobre tus batallas.

– Siempre habla de más – Susurra Alain acomodándose en el sillón.

– ¿Por qué dejaron de viajar juntos?

La pregunta del profesor le sorprende, aunque sabe la respuesta de esa decisión.

– Nuestros caminos se separaron – Alain toma otra galleta, es la cara de un Chespin.

– Estudian el mismo ámbito.

– Pero ella tiene mucho potencial como entrenadora – Él recuerda varios combates que presenció de ella, los cuales lo dejaron con la boca abierta – Si continuaba conmigo en busca de la Charizardita X se quedaría estancada.

– ¿No la encontraron?

Alain parece sonreír, suelta una risa cansada y vuelve a mirar al profesor, hay una mezcla extraña en su mirada, algo que Tracey reconoce pero no sabe explicarlo muy bien.

– Si, lo hicimos – Alain muestra su muñeca con un Mega aro y una piedra activadora en él. – Cumplí mi promesa.

Oak se queda en silencio esperando que él continua hablando. Pero Alain deja hasta ahí el tema, es más de lo que se permite contar a cualquier persona y de todas formas no viene a que le juzguen sus decisiones sobre continuar su viaje.

– ¿Ella pensaba lo mismo? – Alain frunció el ceño con la pregunta de Tracey.

– Fue lo correcto. – Lo mira unos segundos y toma un sorbo de su té.

– Eso no es amable, Tracey.

Las miradas de los presentes se van hacia el pasillo que conecta con el patio del laboratorio. Y justamente ahí está de pie la entrenadora que ha sido tema ahora, cruzada de brazos, a paso lento se acerca al grupo y se queda al lado de Alain.

– Gracias por recibirlo profesor, lamento la tardanza – Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el hombre. Alain no puede quitar la mirada se ella.

– Fue divertido, es un muchacho muy inteligente. – Ríe el profesor restándole importancia.

Alain se levantó del sillón e hizo una reverencia al igual que ella. – Gracias por el té, profesor.

Mairin le mira de reojo y muestra una sonrisa muy infantil. Con su mano toma el brazo de Alain y lo acerca a ella, se divierte al ver la expresión de sorpresa y un pequeño sonrojo involuntario de su parte aunque lo oculte de los demás, mientras ella lo arrastra fuera del lugar.

Ella lo nota, por el simple hecho de que lo conoce lo suficiente.

.

.

El patio del profesor es enorme, no pueden ver exactamente el final, pero asumen que la nube de polvo que ven a lo lejos no está ni cerca de ser un límite. Varios pokémon originarios de Kanto corren por las cercanías, algunos de otras regiones les miran confundidos pero los ignoran después de un rato, ya están habituados a la chica por ende no se sienten amenazados por la cara nueva.

– ¿Cómo has estado?

– ¿En serio me preguntarás eso? – Ella se ríe, camina hasta quedar delante del chico, extiende sus brazos y los deja sobre los hombros de Alain.

Nota lo alto que está, lo largo que sigue su cabello, las enormes ganas que tiene de preguntar miles de cosas pero no sabe por cual comenzar, las ideas que rondan por su cabeza al no entender del todo la invitación. Y nota cuanto extraña mirar sus ojos azules.

– ¿Qué querías mostrarme?

– Te tengo una sorpresa – Mairin da dos pasos hacia atrás, esconde sus manos detrás de su espalda y mira fijamente al chico.

– Todo lo que ha pasado hoy a sido una sorpresa.

– ¡Está es la mejor! – Mairin se nota emocionada. Alain prefiere decidir por sí mismo cual es la mejor sorpresa del día. – ¡Saur, ven a saludar!

Una ultraball al aire es lanzada al aire, de la cual ale un enorme pokémon con una flor en su espalda, junto a un gruñido de saludo.

Alain lo acepta, ésta sí es una gran sorpresa. Sobre todo por la Venusaurita que posee el pokémon a manera de pulsera en una de sus patas. Mira a la entrenadora y ella enseña un brazalete de color rojo que acaba de sacar de su bolsillo, se lo pone en su muñeca y lo presume.

– Impresionante ¿no?

– Te lo dieron, ¿cierto?

– ¡Grosero! – Mairin golpea su pie contra el suelo haciendo una mueca. – La encontré sólita, le dije al profesor que no te contara hasta que dominara el proceso de mega evolución.

La palabra proceso provocó que el cerebro de Alain arrancara, y por unos minutos se quedó en silencio.

– ¿Desde hace cuanto que tú...?

Por alguna razón no ve necesario terminar la frase, ella se encoge de hombros y se acerca al Venusaur para acariciar su cabeza. El pokémon se acuesta en el suelo a tomar una siesta, ajeno a toda la conversación de ellos.

– Unos seis meses... – Admite sonriendo un poco y añade como recordando algo. – Es complicado dominarla.

– Podrías haberme preguntado.

– Quería demostrarte que soy una gran entrenadora – Se sinceró ella, alzó la mirada hasta él. Ambos sienten que esto va más allá de la confianza, es una prueba como entrenadores y usuarios de la Mega evolución. – Y que tengo la capacidad de mega evolucionar a mis pokémon por mi misma.

Alain ríe, no sabe que contestar a eso. Cómo si ella tuviese que demostrarle algo, cómo si eso fuese necesario, Alain sabe mejor que nadie que ella es increíble.

– ¿A mi? ¿Estás segura?

– A ti, al profesor, al mundo. – Admite con seguridad. – A mi.

– ¿Lo lograste?

Mairin esboza una sonrisa, él la reconoce como un reto, ya no es un asunto de amigos, ni de antiguos compañeros de viaje, ahora es cosa de entrenadores.

– Necesito una cosa más.

Alain saca de su bolsillo una pokeball y apunta a la chica.

– Cuando las miradas de dos entrenadores se cruzan... – Relata él compartiendo la sonrisa.

– Significa que una batalla pokémon comenzará. – Ella termina la frase, da dos palmadas en la cabeza de Venusaur y retrocede, el enorme pokémon se levanta de su cama improvisada y mira al frente.

Charizard sale de la pokeball, en su cuello cuelga un adorno más sencillo con la Charizardita X en el, mira sorprendido a la entrenadora, aunque siente en el aire que esto no es un reencuentro. El ambiente sabe a batalla.

– ¿Listo?

– ¿Tú lo estás, pequeña?

Mairin es quién ordena el primer ataque, Alain le sigue enviando a su amigo al combate. Los ataque chocan en medio pero ellos no se detienen. Y sus pokémon descubren que la batalla dice muchi más que solo un " _T_ _e mostraré mi fuerza_ "

.

.

La batalla terminó en cuanto recibieron quejas del profesor al no usar un campo de combate adecuado y casi destrozar una de las paredes de la casa, y por la hora que es no buscaron un lugar en Pueblo Paleta que no sufriera en un enfrentamiento entre dos mega evoluciones. Charizard y Saur no se opusieron, es como si esperaran que algo más pasara antes que la batalla.

Están sentados en el pasto a los pies de una colina mirando el cielo, a los pokémon de los entrenadores a cargo del profesor, adivinando cual sería de Ash, cual sería sel nieto del profesor y cual es de otros entrenadores.

– Tienes una manera extraña de saludar después de tanto tiempo. – Admite Alain divertido.

– Quería darte un beso pero no me diste oportunidad. – Bromea Mairin conociendo la reacción que tendría el entrenador por decirlo en voz alta.

Resultado conseguido.

Él pestañea más veces de las necesarias, estaba con la guardia baja, Mairin está feliz al comprobar su hipótesis una vez más. Alain puede ser inmune a los coqueteo de muchas mujeres en el mundo, pero no puede con ella.

Segundo round finalizado, ganadora: Mairin.

Alain cubre parte de su rostro con la mano y frunce el ceño, Mairin ríe muy fuerte para su gusto. Coloca su mano sobre sobre su cabeza y ejerce presión, ella continúa riendo incluso más alto que antes.

– Estás graciosita – Le regaña avergonzado.

La mirada de ella no ayuda a que se vaya la sensación.

– Ni si quiera me abrazaste cuando nos vimos después de tanto tiempo – Mairin retira la mano del chico, su mirada ya no parece alegre.

– No eres lo único que tengo en la cabeza. – Admite él, deja su mano al lado de su cuerpo y brevemente recuerda la conversación de antes con Tracey y el profesor.

Mairin le muestra su pulsera con la piedra activadora, Alain la imita aunque no sabe que quiere exactamente.

– Esto nos une – Le dice chocando su mega pulsera con la del chico.

Alain le sonríe, cierra los ojos y coloca su mano libre sobre su frente refregándola un poco. Lo que tiene pensado hacer ahora es una tontería, una que tiene muchas ganas de hacer.

– ¿Te digo un secreto? – Le pregunta mirando al paisaje. Ella asiente con interés. – De todo lo que conocí acerca de la mega evolución hay una cosa que es mi favorita.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es?

Él hace un movimiento con la mano pidiendo que se acerque, ella accede y coloca su oído para escuchar ese gran secreto que Alain oculta incluso del paisaje y pokémon que poco entienden del idioma humano.

– Tú.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay edades en específico por que me dio mucha flojera pensarlas y aún no acomodo mis headcanon de este periodo de sus vidas. N-No es como si planeara sus viajes por cada región ni nada por el estilo, JAJAJAJAJA (?)
> 
> PD: Terminé esto en la madrugada por eso me atrasé en publicarlo en el día correspondiente, perdón :c


	6. Hijos / Consejo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Marissonshipping Week 2017 - Día 06: Hijos] Malya se siente nerviosa de iniciar su viaje pokémon y Mairin decide que lo mejor es una charla con su padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Está muerta de sueño por que en todo el día no sabía que escribir y perdió el tiempo mirando televisión* ¡P-Pero hay dibujo a color con toda la familia! :D Me tomó dos días hacerlo ;w; por qué dibujar tantos personajes juntos me cuenta muchoo Dx
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> * Alain y Mairin son adultos, y tienen cinco hijos en total, el Mayor de todos Dekar, le sigue Adiel, Malya, y las gemelas Roxanne y Karinne.
> 
> ** Alain trabaja como investigador pokémon para una universidad en Luminalia, de vez en cuando se encarga de hacer clases en la facultad de ciencias naturales.
> 
> *** Lo que hace Mairin es una sorpresa para otra historia :D

“ **Consejo** ”

La luz de la luna se colaba por la habitación, pero no era la única iluminación ahí. Una lampara de escritorio proporcionaba lo necesario como para que él escribiera en la computadora, necesitaba adelantar trabajo para que el día de mañana pudiese pasarlo con su familia como corresponde. La puerta del cuarto se abrió produciendo un crujido que llamó su atención.

El rostro de una mujer se asomó a la habitación seguido de unos pasos que se acercaban con cautela. Un par de manos se posaron sobre los hombros de él, un ligero masaje junto a un susurro en su oído que lo desconcentró de su trabajo.

– Es tarde – Los brazos de la mujer rodean su cuello y lo empujan hacia adelante.

– Estoy terminando.

– Si, eso dijiste hace rato – Suelta su agarre y toma la silla de al lado para sentarse.

Él no ha soltado su teclado, sigue escribiendo en la computadora mientras va leyendo uno de los libros que tiene a su lado. Completa un párrafo, corrige algunas faltas de ortografía y agrega algunas comas en lugares que cree conveniente. Estira los dedos de las manos y se voltea a mirar a la mujer a su lado.

– Sólo adelanto trabajo – Le sonríe, aunque ella puede ver como las ojeras se asoman peligrosas en su mirada azul.

– Tu hija sale mañana a primera hora, si sigues te quedarás dormido.

– Confío en que tú me despiertes – Se acomoda en la silla y mira directo hacia ella – Y es por eso que adelanto trabajo.

Ella ladea la cabeza esperando una justificación de su parte.

– Esta es la parte que debo redactar mañana – Da una mirada rápida hacia la pantalla y vuelve a ella – Pero si lo hago ahora, tendré el día libre.

– Puede funcionar, _Cariño –_ Le dice aunque el apodo parece sonar más en burla que cariñoso.

Sus ojos ruedan y una sonrisa de lado se muestra en su rostro, se gira hacia su computadora con la intención de continuar pero la mano de ella sobre su hombro lo detiene.

– Ve a hablar con ella, está algo preocupada.

– ¿No venias sólo a verme?

– Sale de este cuarto antes de que mande a Saur a que te saque con un látigo cepa – Amenaza ella pero continua sonriendo.

– No te pongas así.

Finalmente se levanta de su silla y sale seguido de ella de la habitación. Puede ver a sus dos hijas menores en el sillón de la sala de estar acompañando a su hija mayor, preguntándole cosas sobre sus planes o comentándole sobre qué pokémon atrapar en su viaje.

– Karinne dice que quiere un Nidoran. – Comenta una de ellas apuntando a su hermana gemela.

– Roxanne dice que quiere un Tepig – Comenta la otra gemela apuntando a su contraria.

– Pues cuando comiencen su viaje pueden atraparlos – Contesta la hija mayor, ve como sus hermanitas menores inflan sus mejillas en un puchero pero ella es inmune hace mucho.

– ¿Por qué hay tanta gente levantada a esta hora? – Interrumpe él cruzándose de brazos y sonando enojado.

– ¡Papi! – Las tres niñas lo miran desde el sillón, las gemelas saltan sobre el mueble y corren a abrazar a su padre de las piernas.

– Deberían estar acostadas. – Les dice notando que su intento de regaño no funciona.

– Malya se va mañana – Dice una de ellas y apunta a su hermana – Roxanne quiere pedirle un pokémon.

– Y Karinne también – Responde la otra apuntando a su gemela – Ella también.

Mairin trata de ocultar su risa aunque no le sale muy bien, bajo la mirada de fastidio de su marido ella busca con la mirada al hijo mayor quién miraba la escena divertido.

– Dekar – Lo llamó él al notar el poco apoyo de su esposa – ¿Puedes ir con ellas a la cama?

– Sí señor Alain. – Asiente Dekar, se acerca a las gemelas y les ofrece la mano para que se vayan con él.

– Dekar, Así no se llama. – Gruñe una de las gemelas.

– Se llama papá – Apoya la otra. – Dí papá.

– A la cama ustedes dos. – El chico las ignora y sigue caminando hacia las habitaciones.

– Que Dekar les cuente un cuento – Ofrece Mairin.

Puede oír el grito de festejo de las gemelas y el suspiro de resignación del muchacho al ser prisionero de las mujeres en miniatura una vez más.

– Mamá, Dekar terminará odiando los cuentos infantiles – Le dice Malya quien permanece en el sillón muy cómoda.

La mujer se ríe restándole importancia al asunto y se retira de la sala para dejar a su marido y su hija solos unos momentos. Él se acerca hasta el sofá, sentándose a su lado y la mira unos segundos esperando a que ella hablara, lo que no le tomó mucho tiempo, es difícil mantener a esa niña con la boca cerrada.

– Mamá te lo dijo – Comenzó a relatar, subió las piernas a sillón y las abrazó – No sé por que estoy tan nerviosa.

– Saldrás de viaje tu sola por una región – Alain coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija. – Es normal que estés nerviosa.

Malya seguía sin estar muy segura de todo esto, dejó que su cuerpo se afirmara en el costado de su padre, meditó sus palabras y continuó con la conversación.

– ¿Tú estabas nervioso cuando iniciaste tu viaje?

– Yo lo empecé mucho después de cumplir los diez años – Alain cierra los ojos recordando la razón por la que él salió de su ciudad a recorrer la región. – Ya era un adolescente. Salir no fue lo que me asustaba.

– ¿Tenías miedo?

– ¡Claro que sí! – Admite él, pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de su hija y la acerca más – Pero mi curiosidad era mucho más grande.

– ¿Curiosidad? – Malya se aleja de su padre para mirarlo a los ojos.

– Hay quienes tienen una enorme fuerza de voluntad, otros son valientes – En su mente aparecen los rostros de personas, aunque no las nombra, no es momento para ello – Pero yo tenía curiosidad.

Ella parece más tranquila ahora, coloca su cabeza en el hombro de su padre y relaja los músculos.

– ¿Tuviste esta conversación con Adiel?

Escucha a su padre reír por lo bajo.– Más o menos.

– ¿Cómo que más o menos? – Le cuestiona ella.

– Adiel no estaba nervioso – Su padre vuele a reír, seguro está recordando la situación – Estaba ansioso.

– Es del tipo valiente – Comenta Malya – ¿Quién sería el de la fuerza de voluntad?

– Tu madre – Él no duda ni un segundo en su respuesta – Ella tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Malya teme preguntar, más bien teme escuchar la respuesta, pero de todas formas pregunta.

– ¿Qué soy yo?

Alain lo medita, espera a que ella le mire con la duda en sus ojos anaranjados igual que los de su madre, con el mismo brillo de inocencia que las caracteriza, le sonríe y deja un pequeño beso en su frente antes de contestar.

– Lo que tu quieras, no necesitas una de esas etiquetas.

Ella parece mucho más animada y segura, se levanta de un salto del sillón, coloca sus manos detrás de su espalda, da una vuelta sobre sus talones y mira a su padre con cariño.

– Gracias papá.

– Buenas noches, señorita entrenadora pokémon.

– Buenas noches papá.

Malya se marcha de ahí a su habitación para dar una revisada a sus cosas por ultima vez y poder descansar para es tan ansiado día. Sus pies hacen ruido al subir las escaleras al segundo piso, y unos minutos después se escuchan las suelas de unos zapatos diferentes bajando la escalera.

– Excelente como siempre.

– Sólo dije lo que creo les dirás tu, no soy bueno en estas cosas.

Mairin le sonríe mientras se acerca a él despacio, hace una señal con la cabeza indicando las escaleras, Alain hace caso, levantándose del sillón y siguiendo a su mujer por la casa. Sabe que ella no lo dejará volver a la oficina por hoy y seguro que mañana nadie abre ese cuarto en todo lo que dure la despedida de la segunda hija de la pareja.

Mañana tocaba ir a ver al profesor Sycamore, aconsejarla lo mejor que pudieran, revisar que llevara lo necesario y verla partir en su propio viaje a conocer el mundo pokémon, como lo hicieron ellos años antes, continuó su hermano Mayor Adiel y seguro lo hacen las gemelas Karinne y Roxanne en cuanto tengan la edad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Se queda dormida(?)*


	7. Momento Favorito / Recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Marissonshipping Week 2017 - Día 07: Momentos favoritos] En medio de un descanso Chespie le pregunta a Charizard, ¿Cual es tu momento favorito de ellos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atrasado, lo sé, pero ayer me atrapó un trabajo para la Universidad y una interesante conversación en Facebook. Pero, aún así aquí está el final de la celebración de la Marissonshipping Week 2017. Ha sido una semana divertida, los aportes han sido hermosos no sólo aquí en Wattpad, también en tumblr y en Deviant ART, todos quienes conformamos este pequeño Fandom del Marissonshipping hemos hecho esta semana muy divertida e importante, espero vernos el otro año, con más material para compartir, más aportes para el fandom y con más fans que se integren a esta familia pequeña.
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> (*) Esto está contado desde la perspectiva de los pokémon. Me robé la idea de mi hija ImTeklay, que mientras leía tu historia me dieron muchas ganas de escribir algo desde la vista de los pokes de Alain y Mairin. Casualmente concuerdan con el tema de este día xD  
> (**) Le robé otra idea pero eso lo descubrirán mientras leen esta cosa xD Incluye a Charizard.

**We Found Something**

**VII.-** _Momento Favorito._ || **"Recuerdos"**

El sonoro suspiro de Chespie al terminar su parte del entrenamiento preocupó un poco a Mairin, le dio unas bayas para que recuperara la salud y un merecido descanso.

Ahora que se acercaba la Liga Kalos, ella estaba muy emocionada por dar una buena batalla y estaba decidida a llegar a las ultimas formas de sus pokémon para enfrentarse a los entrenadores en las rondas, así que todo el equipo estaba en constantes batallas contra los pokémon de Alain para fortalecerse.

– Ve a descansar con Charizard – Le ofreció su entrenadora con una sonrisa infantil.

Chespie no esperó más, caminó con las bayas en su mano hasta donde estaba Charizard esperando su turno de combatir, se dejó caer a su lado tratando de relajar sus músculos.

" _¿Estás bien?_ " Le gruñó Charizard al verla en ese estado.

" _Más o menos_ " Contesta Chespie, mientras come la baya. " _Pero es divertido verlos tan animados_ "

Charizard asiente y mira de reojo como su entrenador le da consejos a la menor como si fuese una clase, ella anota en su cuaderno las indicaciones y luego se las comenta a sus pokémon. Incluso, cerca de ellos hay una serie de objetos que pueden usar en batallas, como pociones o potenciadores de tipos.

" _Es como si nada de lo del Team Flare hubiese pasado_ " Aunque al segundo Charizard se arrepiente de ese comentario, de todos los presentes, Chespie fue la que se llevó una de las peores partes, aún ahora que había evolucionado a un Chesnaught sentía las secuelas de haber sido expuesta a esa energía tan extraña.

" _Ojalá no hubiese pasado_ " Chespie terminó de comerse su baya.

" _No tenía por qué decirlo_ " Se disculpó Charizard. La tipo hierva se ríe y niega con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

" _Nombrarlo no hará que duela más_ " Le cuenta Chespie tomando otra baya de sus manos y llevándola a su boca. " _Y es parte de nosotros_ "

Charizard asiente y se impresiona de la madures con que ella se toma todo el asunto del Team Flare, a él aun le arden las llamas por no hacer nada antes para ayudar a su entrenador y seguirle el juego a Lysandre.

" _¿Cual es tu momento favorito de ellos?_ "

La pregunta de Chespie le parece una excusa para pasar del tema y relajar el ambiente, son pocas, muy pocas las veces en que hablan de los eventos del Team Flare, y nunca termina bien para ellos. Supone que es por eso mismo que ni sus entrenadores lo han hablado entre si, no cuando ellos están cerca.

" _Momento.._." Gruñe Charizard mirando a los entrenadores. " _Cuando en la batalla de la liga Kalos siento como Alain piensa en ella mientras lucha_ "

" _Entonces sí pensó en ella_ " Chespie se ríe y asiente repetidas veces.

" _Incluso miraba varias veces los mensajes que ella le mandaba en el holomisor_ " Admite Charizard.

" _Eso es tierno para como se muestra Alain frente al resto_ "

Chespie y Charizard cruzan miradas, se sonríen y miran a sus entrenadores, están discutiendo o algo parecido pues Alain está frunciendo el ceño pero Mairin se ríe de lo que le cuenta. No lo está tomando muy en serio y bromea sobre el tema.

Mairin retrocede sobre sus pasos y señala a la pequeña Bebé quien ya es una Floette, como si tratara de demostrar algo, Alain se coloca la mano en la frente suspirando bastante resignado pues no logra hacer entrar en razón a la chiquilla que tiene delante. Bebé por su parte esta mucho más entretenida mirando al rededor suyo que en lo que comentaban los entrenadores. Hasta que su vista encuentra a Charizard sentado no muy lejos de ahí.

" _Mira quien te encontró_ " Señala Chespie con su pata lo que provoca en Charizard un escalofrío desde su nuca hasta la punta de la cola.

" _Demonios_ "

Bebé deja atrás a sus entrenadores en medio de su charla y vuela directo donde están Charizard y Chespie, se queda frente a ellos y como otras veces, sólo observa al tipo fuego en silencio. Charizard se siente incómodo y ruega con la mirada que la tipo hierva/lucha lo ayude con la situación.

" _Bebé, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ " Chespie se ríe internamente por la poca compostura de su compañero de entrenamiento, pero decide ayudarlo por ahora.

La pequeña flor toma atención a lo que dice y asiente. " _Claro~_ "

" _¿Tienes un momento favorito entre Alain y Mairin?_ " Bebé parece confusa por la pregunta, se toma su tiempo en meditar una respuesta, incluso acomoda la flor amarilla que carga consigo siempre para sentirse más cómoda.

" _Supongo que es... El abrazo en el atardecer_ " Señala Bebé muy emocionada, igual que una adolescente enamorada. " _Me lo contó Metagross hace tiempo, creo que debió ser una escena tan romántica~_ "

Bebé no pierde tiempo y da pequeñas vueltas en el aire al recordar las palabras del pokémon tipo Acero/Psiquico. Incluso parece que se imagina la escena pero no precisamente con los verdaderos protagonistas.

– Bebé, aún no terminas tu entrenamiento – Le llama la atención Mairin. La pokémon asiente y se despide de los iniciales.

" _Gracias_ " Comenta Charizard por lo bajo, Chespie vuelve a reír.

" _Así que, igual que tu entrenador_ " Susurra como si se lo contara a otro pokémon " _Enamorando a jóvenes flores_ "

Pronto el color de la piel de Charizard deja su natural anaranjado pasando a un rojizo, una clara señal de vergüenza. Vuelve a rogarle con la mirada, pero esta vez que se detenga con sus bromas, sus nervios perduran a pesar de que la pequeña Foette ya se había marchado.

Ahora mismo comprendía ciertas reacciones de su entrenador por cierta niña de ojos anaranjados. Tal ves dejaría de molestarlo.

O mejor no.

" _Podríamos preguntarles al resto_ " Comentó Chespie después de una pausa en que dejó que Charizard recuperara su color.

" _Weavile, Tyranitar, Metagross, ¿Unfesant? Nunca digo bien su nombre_ "

" _Bisharp_ " Continúa nombrando Chespie, " _Swan, Saur y Mary_ "

Bebé a terminado su sesión de entrenamiento con Bisharp, ambos pokémon se acercan a sus entrenadores por un poco de bayas y recomendaciones - con unas claras felicitaciones de parte de Mairin por su esfuerzo - Se notan cansados pero felices por los avances.

 _"La fiesta de celebración"_ Murmura Chespie con bastante nostalgia, meses desde que ayudó a su entrenadora a adornar toda la cala central del laboratorio del profesor.

_"Esa fiesta"_

" _Creo que ahí me di cuenta cuanto habían avanzado en su relación_ " Chespie mira una de sus patas, hay manchas del jugo de bayas que estuvo comiendo.

" _Han pasado muchas cosas juntos_ "

– ¡Chespie, Charizard! Vamos a comer– Les llama Mairin.

ambos pokémon dejan de lado su conversación y se acercaron a sus entrenadores y el resto de pokémon presentes en el entrenamiento. Se acomodaron en la hierva a disfrutar del almuerzo, y por la simple apariencia de la comida saben que no fue Mairin quien lo preparó.

Es un alivio, los dotes culinarios de ella no han mejorado, a diferencia de sus habilidades en la batalla.

Pueden oír como Alain y Mairin conversan sobre las estrategias que ella quiere tomar en la Liga Kalos, los consejos de Alain sobre las mismas y las pequeñas preguntas que le hacen a ellos sobre si están de acuerdo o no con el tema. Chespie no se permite decir que no, después de todo atrasó el viaje de su propia entrenadora antes, ahora sólo quiere ayudarla a cumplir sus metas.

No está obligada, pero siente que debe dar el doble que el resto del equipo en estas batallas que le esperan, por su entrenadora, por recuperar el tiempo perdido por los eventos del Team Flare, para que ambos entrenadores pudiesen tener un viaje normal con problemas simples de acuerdo a sus edades y no estar luchando contra cosas que no les corresponden ni cargando decisiones tan pesadas.

Chespie quiere proteger esos momentos tan preciados que ambos vivieron juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les he dicho que amo a Chespie? Pues eso, la amo mucho <3 Es mi inicial favorito de Kalos superando con creces a los otros dos, y su linea evolutiva me E-N-C-A-N-T-A.
> 
> La idea que le robe a mi hija es ese crush que tiene Bebé hacia Charizard y lo nervioso que se pone cuando ella lo está mirando.
> 
> Charizard y Chespie son ahora mi BrOtp de pokémon <3 
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Gracias por seguir este proyecto, gracias por votar, comentar y leer estas historias toda la semana, gracias por celebrar la Marissonshipping Week 2017 conmigo. Nos leemos el otro año, para continuar celebrando a esta bellísima pareja.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas Finales: ¡Ah! termine este un día antes de que comenzara la Marissonshipping Week, y aun no termino el resto. ¿Por qué soy así?
> 
> Dejando de lado eso, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Cómo quedaron las peleas? Son de las primeras que escribo y me tomo más del tiempo estimado, lo peor es que no será la ultima que escriba en esta semana. *suspira* Es divertido y estresante escribirlas. 
> 
> Bien, mañana viene el siguiente tema/capitulo.
> 
> Por ahora me despido~
> 
> #MarissonshippingWeek2017


End file.
